


【授权翻译】谎言年代

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 1981年1月。西里斯是个偏执狂，彼得不是精神病，詹姆当了爸爸，莱姆斯非常生气，而雷古勒斯……雷古勒斯没有死。没人比他自己更惊讶。





	1. 西里斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Age of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281801) by [TheDivineComedian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineComedian/pseuds/TheDivineComedian). 



> 作者的话：  
> 这篇是Pot, Kettle, Black的欢快版（以我的标准来说）AU。本来应该是个富有圣诞节气息的fix-it，但我想起我不写欢快。于是就变得更偏一月的肃杀。一如往常地，我期待着你们的回复。  
> 警告：暴力，自残，自杀的想法。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 原作和背景属于罗琳，天才的笔法和人物塑造属于原作者。我不拥有任何东西。如果看到这里你喜欢，麻烦点进原文给神曲太太一个kudos吧！（能留下评论更好！太太人超好，评论必回！）她最近有点写手危机，九篇文的草稿都不满意。我尽力去贴她黑暗哥特的文风了，但她无数破碎有力的短句、太多意有所指的暗示，我实在学不来。希望没有毁了这个我挚爱的masterpiece（小心翼翼）  
> 以及，献给Maria，希望你喜欢神曲太太的雷古勒斯。

**雷古勒斯，1979年12月**

 雷古勒斯死定了。

 

他从来不知道痛楚可以疯狂至此。这一定是疼痛的极限了吧，峰值，顶点——他不知道该拿它怎么办，可能只有跳崖自尽。不怪这该死的魔药，甚至不怪它下面潜伏的鬼东西。不，后悔从他上山以来就伴随着他了，远早于他把高脚杯沉入闪闪发光的魔药之前。周围全是他恐吓、折磨、威逼利诱过的人脸，一个个他亲手拆散的家庭，一条条他转身背弃的信仰。支撑他挺直腰杆、保持呼吸、跋涉上山的唯一信念，真正唯一的信念，就是一切都将于今天结束。他终于能在这无名的湖水下，死人的怀抱中，找回他应得的平静。

 

再坚持几分钟，他告诉自己，几分钟就行，再有几杯，他就能休息了。他数着自己剩下的心跳，一下，两下，然后想起了，想起了——为什么偏偏是现在？——想起了他的最后一次魁地奇球赛。对手是格兰芬多，西里斯向他击来一记游走球，魁地奇的世界不择手段，下一秒他的指尖抓住了金色飞贼，用的是刚打上黑魔标记的那只手。

 

现在换克里切抓住了他。不，事情不该这样发展，克里切不该救他，他应该任他沉睡。

 

但克里切从来不让他多睡。早上还要上课呢，没完没了的语音课、大脑封闭术和钢琴课。他仿佛又回到了格里莫广场，挂坠盒滚落在地，声音宛如丧钟。

 

就像在提醒他上课迟到了。

 

他躺在地上，哭得像个孩子，像六个月前他第一次失声痛哭。珍贵的十九世纪波斯地毯，每一根线里都织进了诅咒。玛琳·麦金农在育儿室里血流不止。这时克里切来了，端着清水、魔药、和绷带，为他遮上狰狞的手臂。

 

“我不能回去。”他说道，他恳求道。黑魔标记在他的皮肤下蠕动、扭曲，像一只受伤的动物，向他发作、将他吞噬——由内向外。克里切像孩子一样把他塞回床上；他的确还只是个孩子。

 

* * *

 

 

**西里斯，1981年1月。**

这么久以来，一切都是谎言。谎言，谎言，谎言，和半真半假、无法确定的故事，但到头来，都是谎言。西里斯站在曾经属于他的厨房里，回忆起刚对詹姆说的谎。这次的谎言是句真话，他颇为得意：“我很担心月亮脸。”他如是说，然后等待，等待詹姆提议检查莱姆斯的东西，也许他们终于能找到证据，证明或证伪——西里斯在谎言里无法呼吸。

 

但詹姆就他妈是个死浪漫主义者，相信每一个他不该相信的人，哪怕那人随时随地消失，答应好了却不回家，还对自己的去向撒谎。

 

这就是为什么有那么多破事要干，西里斯却开始泡茶，用莱姆斯的麻瓜茶壶，莱姆斯的麻瓜PG Tips茶包，和莱姆斯的边缘缺口的麻瓜马克杯。莱姆斯的麻瓜冰箱里还剩了半品脱牛奶，但早就过期了，所以他们没加。詹姆也很担心，但他的担心很健康。

 

西里斯只想砸东西。

 

就在这时，非在这时，因为命运女神 **从来** 不眷顾西里斯，因为他们还没来得及翻莱姆斯的任何东西（除非你算上他那几乎是空的茶橱），门上传来钥匙的声音。他和詹姆两步走进走廊，一只手端着茶杯，一只手握着魔杖。极有威慑力。

 

“你他妈在这儿干嘛？”西里斯说。

 

莱姆斯看上去糟透了。他穿着最破的麻瓜衣服：他老爸饱经沧桑的鹿皮大衣（西里斯在心里认为口味差到 **不能忍** ），拉起兜帽的套头衫洗得发白，牛仔裤上破了无数个洞，靴子上全是泥。上一次西里斯见到他惊讶是什么时候？反正不是今天，这一点可以肯定。

 

“我住这儿，你个白痴，”莱姆斯指出。他用某种疲惫的好奇看着他俩，背包击中地面。“不像某人，容我加一句。”

 

“这个安检问题不行，大脚板，”詹姆说。这时他终于感知到空气里的紧张。他拿手肘撞了一下好基友。“你搬出去了？你怎么不告诉我？”

 

“我，”西里斯自卫地说，“偶尔。”

 

“哦上帝啊，”詹姆说。詹姆很早以前就发誓绝不再卷入这……不管是什么，谎言和更多的谎言，全靠魔法胶带和不多的希望粘合起来。“月亮脸，我们上一次见面谈的什么。”

 

“你说你要让西里斯当教父，”莱姆斯说，动作僵硬地脱下大衣，任它落到双肩包旁边。“我怎么回复你的？”

 

“你确定要让我回答这个问题？”詹姆侧瞄了一眼西里斯。

 

“快点走完这套程序，我要洗澡。”莱姆斯说。他确实需要，西里斯想，他不需要大脚板都能闻出来。

 

莱姆斯甩掉脚上的靴子。他的袜子有些年头了，不意外地也全都是洞。他放下兜帽，暗金色的头发一半竖起来、一半贴在头皮上。这可不是他最级长的样子。

 

“好吧，”詹姆用一种“ **你就自掘坟墓吧** ”的语气说。“你说如果这是我的教父人选的话，你希望哈利继承了莉莉的脑子。”

 

“什么？”西里斯怒道。

 

莱姆斯露齿一笑。“是你了，詹姆。”

 

“你最近怎么样？”詹姆说。同一时间，西里斯问，“你怎么去了这么久？”

 

“你们两个协商好再问，”莱姆斯说，他挤过西里斯身边进入小小的浴室，那个可怕的麻瓜热水器老是打不燃，他不耐烦地拿魔杖挥了好几次，才让它恢复工作。细细的水流不温不火地注入浴缸。

 

“我们以为你一周之前就该回来了，”詹姆说，假装没看见这公然的滥用魔法。 **月圆之前** ，西里斯想补充，但没那个必要，不言而喻，这种话总是不言而喻。

 

“被耽搁了，”莱姆斯简短地说。他又挥了几下魔杖，水总算开始冒蒸汽。

 

“发生了什么？”詹姆说。

 

莱姆斯抬头看着他，不耐烦写在了脸上。“发生了偷袭，还能是什么。”

 

“谁——”西里斯刚开口，詹姆就说，“你还好吗？”

 

“我 **一个月** 都没洗澡了，”莱姆斯说，“你们要是无聊的话待在这儿我也没意见，但现在我和一升热水有个约会。如果你们冷，我相信西里斯还记得暖气怎么开。”

 

他从他们身边挤过去，从卧室里拿了毛巾和一套稍微干净点的衣物，然后又说了一句，“我看到你们已经自己泡了茶。饿的话，外卖菜单在装餐具的那个抽屉里。”

 

他当着他们俩的面关上了门。

 

“只有我一个人觉得他很生气吗？”詹姆说。

 

西里斯耸了耸肩。“ **生气** ”可不是他会用的形容词。“ **火冒三丈** ”，“ **拒人千里** ”和“ **防御机制** ”都明晃晃地摆在眼前。

 

他们退回到厨房里，詹姆打开了装餐具的抽屉，随手翻着莱姆斯收集的外卖菜单。“咖喱还是中餐？你选。”他说。

 

“我觉得他那是句玩笑话。”西里斯心不在焉。

 

“你是没看到他那个样子吗？他需要吃饱饭。”詹姆说。他儿子出世以后，詹姆似乎就变成了他妈。尤菲米娅也能隔着三层衣服数清一个人的肋骨。“而且他 **受伤** 了。”他加了一句。

 

“咖喱。”西里斯说。他看到莱姆斯，脑子里只想到“ **叛徒** ”，可他又对莱姆斯的外卖喜好了如指掌。詹姆难道看不出来，这就是快让他分崩离析的冲突所在吗？

 

詹姆似乎认为这是他需要挤出身体系统的某种毛病，就像，一个错误的暗恋对象，一次失败的恶作剧。有没有搞错，他们 **命悬一线。**

 

“看着我，你这个混蛋，”詹姆尖锐地说，吓得西里斯回到现实。“我不管你们了。我现在去买咖喱，你要是非觉得翻一遍他的东西你才能安心，现在是你最后的机会。”

 

詹姆手里拿着菜单，向走廊走去，乱七八糟地穿上鞋，从地上的一堆衣服里拿起他的大衣和毛线帽，因为月亮脸当然不会像正常的成年人一样有衣帽架。西里斯跟着他走进走廊，因为这个……这个东西想要 **出来** ，但是却出不来，最后西里斯也不知道它到底想怎样。

 

“詹姆，”他耳语道。

 

“ **干嘛？** ”

 

“你觉不觉得他变得有点…… **生猛** ？”

 

“你能怪他吗？”詹姆说，“我们这个社会可不见得敞开怀抱欢迎他。”

 

“那他凭什么会为我们而战？”

 

詹姆看着他，翻了一个史上最大的白眼。“你他妈就是个白痴，布莱克。”

 

几分钟之内第二次，有人把门摔在他脸上。他忍住捶门的冲动。

 

 **好吧** ，他想道。令人恼火的是，詹姆是对的，如果西里斯还想刺探一番的话，现在是最后的机会，趁着詹姆出门，莱姆斯忙着搓掉一层又一层的泥土和天知道什么东西。

 

他却怎么都无法下手。

 

傲罗办公室的考官眼光不错，西里斯突然意识到，他可成不了好傲罗，因为什么样的傲罗才会在机会终于摆在眼前的时候僵在原地？这可是能证明他九年好友、前不管是什么关系的某人是不是叛徒的最佳机会。

 

先干重要的事。他跪了下来，感谢浴室里的水流能掩盖翻东西时无法避免的响动。莱姆斯的背包被随意扔在走廊一角，毫无惊喜可言。事实上，毫无任何东西可言。不比他身上穿的好多少的换洗衣服，一些麻瓜零钱，地图，空白纸张和圆珠笔，半包什锦果干，一个空烟盒。

 

还有一把牙刷，他松了一口气。

 

但是没有书。他认识的那个莱姆斯可是坐半小时火车都要带书的人，更何况风餐露宿一个月。

 

他卧室里书倒很多，这是西里斯的下一站。这间卧室和他记忆中几乎一点没变。书危险地堆在一起，一些翻开扣着，一些折着页角或是夹着莱姆斯顺手拿来当书签的东西——工作申请拒信，吃到一半的廉价麻瓜巧克力，袜子——页边的空白上写满了笔记。这属于一个热爱阅读多于热爱漂亮书籍的人。

 

但总有一种奇怪的尘封感。书堆都被推到了墙边，积了一层薄薄的灰。写着“霍格沃茨”的那个箱子两年多没打开过了，最糟糕的莫过于西里斯在长期漠视的黑心下也能理解，对莱姆斯这样的人来说，就算接受了大不列颠最好的教育又如何呢。他在第二年夏天就不再在魔法世界申请工作。

 

莱姆斯那破烂、硌背的床垫躺在地上，西里斯心里小气的那部分想知道，六周前他搬出去之后，还有没有别人也抱怨过这张床垫。但周围并没有陌生的男士内裤或女士胸罩，不奇怪，莱姆斯大部分时间也不在这儿，西里斯告诫自己不要分心。

 

他究竟想找什么呢？一本整洁的活页本，就像莱姆斯上学时那样，上面写满了他尖尖的字迹，标题是《食死徒日记》？

 

房间里算得上温馨，到处都点满了蜡烛，因为莱姆斯总是拖欠电费。没有什么是整洁的，但总共也没多少东西。他从不保留信件、照片、老便笺、报纸。也没有西里斯曾在这里住过的痕迹。在西里斯内心深处，他其实知道，以莱姆斯的聪明程度，他绝不会把证据留在西里斯还能用钥匙打开的房子里。莱姆斯会把一切都储存在脑子里。

 

又或许一切都在西里斯脑子里，是他的偏执和臆想在作怪。反正，詹姆是这么认为的。

 

西里斯知道黑魔法感觉起来是什么样子，但公寓里没有一丁点那种痕迹。有那么一刻西里斯放弃了，允许自己抱有一线希望， **不是他，不是他。**

 

但他做过算术。没有其他人了。

 

水流声戛然而止。西里斯绝望地想， **去你妈的，拿出点格兰芬多的精神，直接问他** **啊** 。如果不是他在走廊里看见保险丝箱子上放着莱姆斯的魔杖，他估计没这个勇气。这个信号清楚无误地表明那傻瓜还相信着 **他** 。

 

西里斯推开浴室的门，莱姆斯正把衬衣扯过头顶，他僵住了。

 

“我日，西里斯，”他说，“你他妈都搬出去了，为什么还要进我的浴室？”

 

“ **你去哪儿了** ？”

 

莱姆斯缓缓地深吸一口气。通常，这个信号表示他正在非常努力不要撕开别人的喉咙。

 

“这样不行，”他说，“你知道规则的。”但他自己似乎也厌倦了规则——或者他只是单纯厌倦了一切——他扯掉衬衣，转向洗手池。他不得不抓住洗手池的边缘稳住自己，几秒之后才打开橱柜，里面塞满了瓶瓶罐罐。他略过止痛魔药，拿了白鲜香精和莫特拉鼠浓缩剂。

 

西里斯见过莱姆斯各种程度的伤痕，但没有哪次是像这样。疲惫，无力，就像他整个被生活榨干了。后颈到肩胛骨的整块皮肤都血肉模糊，虽然西里斯在昏暗的浴室灯光下看不真切，但他敢打赌无论是用牙齿还是爪子狼都够不着。大概疼得要命。他整个身体左侧都青一块紫一块，深深的抓痕从髋骨一直蔓延到牛仔裤下。

 

西里斯只有两个想法：第一，他知道为什么莱姆斯不吃止痛魔药，因为那会让他变得迟缓、想睡，有西里斯在房子里，他绝不会让自己迟缓、想睡。第二，詹姆说对了。

 

他的确需要吃饱饭。

 

“打了一架？”西里斯问。

 

莱姆斯哼了一声。“你该看看那家伙是什么样子。”

 

他把干净的毛巾浸进白鲜香精，小心地蘸着撕裂的肩膀和背部，痛苦地扭曲身体去够伤口边缘。他的右臂——西里斯无法不注意到这一点——并没有黑魔标记，但这又能说明什么呢？芬尼尔·格雷伯克也没有黑魔标记。西里斯知道这一点是因为，很不幸，那流氓一有机会就脱衣服，西里斯必须承认，身高六英尺四、肌肉两百四十磅，那景象的确令人望而生畏。

 

“需要帮忙吗？”

 

莱姆斯的回复是一个意味深长的眼神，这个眼神清晰明确地表明，他死也不会让西里斯接近他受伤的身体，不管是为了帮助他，解读他新伤疤的秘密，还是干西里斯脑子里的任何事。

 

“你介意出去吗？我这儿有点忙，”莱姆斯说，意有所指地瞥了一眼还在冒蒸汽的半满浴缸。西里斯还像个傻瓜一样站在门边。

 

“动作快点，”他说，“詹姆去买咖喱了。”

 

在莱姆斯回答之前西里斯就关上了浴室门。 **狼人** ，他想，他早他妈该知道。

 

 

* * *

 

 

莱姆斯终于走出浴室，暴力地用毛巾擦干头发。詹姆正试图在摇摇欲坠的厨房餐桌上摆放各种盒子，里面装着他们的米饭、三种咖喱和帕可拉（注1）。莱姆斯换了一件不同的卫衣（他似乎有穿不完的卫衣），穿着牛仔裤，脖子上围着围巾。西里斯还注意到魔杖又回到他身上了。

 

莱姆斯身上散发着一股淡淡的肥皂和药味，比之前那股味道不知好哪去了。

 

“哦，天呐，”他说，“食物。我发誓，詹姆，要不是你他妈早结婚了，我现在就向你求婚。”他感激地接过他那碗米饭和咖喱。

 

这真的超级尴尬，至少对西里斯来说，因为詹姆正拿那种“ **这是一个叛徒会表现出来的样子吗** ”的眼神看他。哼，只要把他哄开心了，叛徒在他坟头跳舞詹姆也认不出来。

 

莱姆斯只花了三分钟就吃掉一半的咖喱，西里斯忍不住想，要是就喂给他一丁点吐真剂，搅拌在随便什么他们能找到的食物里，这家伙都会狼吞虎咽地吃下去，然后这事儿就结了。但月露花供给链现在掌控在食死徒手里，凤凰社的吐真剂存货早就用得一干二净。

 

最后还是詹姆开口问道。

 

“你刚才说月圆之前你被耽搁——”他开始说。

 

“告诉你了，”莱姆斯在一勺又一勺的间隙说。“偷袭。”

 

“食死徒？”

 

“一些是。”莱姆斯说。

 

“他们知道上哪儿找你？”

 

“我感觉是，”莱姆斯说。这让西里斯想尖叫，又来了，闪烁其词、半真半假、能把人逼疯的信息碎片。

 

“你是怎么逃过一劫的？”西里斯问。

 

莱姆斯顿了一下才回答，但还是没完全抑制住话里的尖锐。“我他妈看起来像逃过一劫吗？”

 

答案明显是不，西里斯想，但坦白说，莱姆斯看上去更像是 **放弃挣扎** 了。“你回来了。”他说。

 

“对，”莱姆斯说，“大概得跟他们说一声。”他伸手去够窗台上的线圈本和圆珠笔，潦草地写了几行字，然后画了个圈作为签名，那代表满月。莱姆斯把短笺揉作一团，轻点魔杖，纸团升到空中自燃。然后他重新转向他的咖喱。

 

“那是什么？你写了啥？”西里斯说。

 

莱姆斯发出不耐烦的轻微声音。“就给总部报个平安。”

 

“你还没向总部汇报？”詹姆说。这可非比寻常，因为他们是有规定的，任务完成之后必须先汇报总部。不能直接回家洗个澡就吃印度外卖。

 

“没有。”莱姆斯静静地说。

 

“莱姆斯，”詹姆用他完美的负责任成年人的语气说，“社里就指望着你带回来的信息呢。”

 

沉默了一秒，莱姆斯重重地把碗顿在桌上。

 

“那我他妈求援的时候该死的凤凰社去哪儿了？”他说，“在某棵树下聚餐吗？喝蛋酒喝醉了？为自个糟糕的人生选择痛哭流涕？圣诞快你妈的乐，你们这些安逸的混蛋。”

 

“你求援了？”詹姆问，他看上去就和西里斯一样傻眼，因为莱姆斯对他们圣诞节的推测八九不离十。上一周非常安静，这也是为什么西里斯的大脑又回到了叛徒这个雷区，搞得信息过载。

 

“两次，”莱姆斯说，“我能说什么呢，谢谢空气。我来决定什么时候汇报。”他突然起身，走到窗边，打开窗户，一月的冷风就这么吹进来。他靠在窗棂上，愤怒地点燃了一支烟。

 

他这绝对是跟西里斯学的。

 

“西里斯？”

 

“啊。”西里斯惊讶地发现自己还没回过神来。他这辈子大概只见过三次莱姆斯这么生气，平心而论，每一次都是他的错。

 

但这次肯定不是。他相当确定。

 

“这周总部负责联络的是谁？”

 

西里斯闭上眼睛。“卡拉多克，”他说，“卡拉多克和彼得。”这两个人在他的怀疑名单上都不靠前。“我猜，”他小心地加了一句，“信号多半在半路丢失了。”

 

他没有说出口的是，如果真的有。

 

“两次。”莱姆斯从窗边说。

 

“我们到时候查一下记录吧。”詹姆说。西里斯点点头。

 

这之后，当然，是一阵不舒服的沉默。但他们还没习惯这沉默，麻瓜电话就响了，铃铃铃，铃铃铃。

 

莱姆斯呻吟道。“西里斯，接电话。”

 

“这是你的公寓。”西里斯提醒他。

 

莱姆斯朝他比了个中指，然后在一盆死去很久的花盆里摁灭烟头，拿起了电话。

 

“当然是我——我 **住这儿** ，看在该死的上帝份上，”莱姆斯对电话那一头说，然后他听了一会。“他在这儿，”他补充道。“詹姆和他在一起。”

 

莱姆斯安静地听了很久，然后，“ **什么** ？我以为他死了？”莱姆斯看向西里斯，脸上的表情深不可测。

 

“我们马上就来。”莱姆斯说。“坚持一下。”他挂掉电话的时候詹姆和西里斯都站了起来。

 

“那是莉莉吗？”詹姆说。与此同时西里斯：“谁没有死？”

 

莱姆斯当然选择回答詹姆。“她说要我首先告诉你，”他说，“一切都在她的掌控之中。”

 

“其次呢？”

 

“你的厨房里有个食死徒。”

 

“什么？”詹姆说，西里斯同时问：“是谁？”

 

“哦，大脚板，”莱姆斯的微笑毫无笑意。“我说了你也不会信的。走吧，我们可以从消防通道幻影移形。”

 

他一转身，西里斯就向詹姆投去一个非常、非常恳求的眼神，佐以意味深长的往莱姆斯方向一瞥。这个眼神应该能非常清楚地表达，他不确定应不应该让莱姆斯和他们一起去，但该死的詹姆当然无视了他，把他们俩都随从幻影移形带到了康沃尔。波特家的秘密住宅里，莉莉正靠在厨房流理台上，一手握着两根魔杖，另一只手还握着电话听筒。

 

餐桌上，坐在她对面的是雷古勒斯·布莱克。

 

注1: 帕可拉(Pakola)：一个巴基斯坦软饮料品牌，名字来源于Pakistan Cola

 


	2. 彼得

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：这一章大部分是从彼得的视角讲的。时间是1981年，他叛徒模式全开。他知道朋友的弱点和软肋，他既不仁慈也不原谅。因此，本章会有过去时虐童，不良适应，令人不安的复仇幻想（都不具体）。没有要冒犯骑自行车的人和阿森纳粉丝的意思——作者本人很爱骑自行车，对足球也不太感兴趣。
> 
> 谢谢你们的评论。还是那句话，我对反馈感到非常高兴。

**雷古勒斯，1979年12月**

但是雷古勒斯醒了，就像楼下时钟里受了诅咒的布谷鸟，他睁开双眼宛如刀剑出鞘，窗户里慢慢渗入拂晓。

 

睡梦中，他的手握住了挂坠盒，那里面藏着黑魔王的一片灵魂，古老，扭曲，做工精致。挂坠盒回握了他，黑色的触须伸入他们之间的虚空，嗅出他最坏的一面，唤醒他激怒他煽动他。

 

他 **感觉** 着它，他熟悉黑魔法就像熟悉自己的眼睑。这是最最黑暗的魔法，原始，扩张，一朵从汩汩血液和经年岁月中冉冉升起的蘑菇云。他知道它想要的是什么，要 **他** 。而他当着它的面扬长大笑。

 

因为黑魔王本人拥有他一年了，看看他什么下场。

 

他自愿走进黑魔王最致命的陷阱，出来的时候却回到了一切最开始的地方：他儿时的卧室。光裸的脚丫踩上柔软的地毯，深冬的拂晓是钢铁般的铅灰。

 

他手里握着的东西知道，只要让他找到办法，一定把它碾成齑粉。它黑色的心在他指尖颤动，仿佛想要逃离。黑魔王只从死神手里逃脱过一次，而死神就是雷古勒斯。不然那幽深的湖底还有什么呢？死神，以及无望的逃离。

 

讽刺很美，但他还是死定了。

 

而这他妈还是在他意识到黑魔标记烧起来之前，他被召唤了。

 

* * *

 

**彼得 1981年1月**

彼得·佩蒂格鲁不是个精神病，不像西里斯。

 

他可没有某天早晨醒来，突然决定要毁掉掠夺者。他可没有想，“让我们把这个秘密，这个致命的真相，变成比谎言更糟糕的东西——变成武器，不，变成玩笑， **不** ，变成青春期男孩互相挑衅的一张王牌”，一切只因为那天是星期二，而他家人恨他。

 

谁又能怪他们呢？彼得想。西里斯·布莱克就他妈是个天煞孤星，一个喜怒无常的混蛋，一个近亲繁殖的疯子。他很幸运他遇见的人全都见鬼地爱他，甚至他那充满仇恨的家庭都想要他浪子回头。但他似乎一心要在二十二岁之前死掉，死得像个英雄或者死在他自己手里。总有一天他会像神风敢死队一样长驱直入食死徒大本营，这样他两个愿望就都能达成了，让那些爱他的人见鬼去吧。西里斯·布莱克总是能二者兼得，因为他想要的都能得到。

 

彼得遇见的所有人都对他有点冷漠。好吧，不会太久了。

 

跳出格兰芬多的回音壁，彼得花了些时间才想明白这些。每一道淤青，每一句诅咒，每一篇家里长篇累牍的谩骂，每一个透不过气的梦魇，每一次红眼宿醉，每一根破晓前点燃的烟，每一个长得像他那食死徒弟弟的博格特，都是西里斯自找的——不该让他离家出走的，他理应被弃若敝履，被扔到大街上，被无视、被抹去、被忘记！或者被仇恨、被诽谤、被鄙视！是啊，或许后者更好，彼得想。虽然西里斯可能会很享受。

 

或许，也有办法可以一石二鸟。

 

或许彼得应该回该死的约克郡去。霍格沃茨生涯开始之后，他就没在那儿呆上一个月，但他印象中，上小学的日子无关痛痒得令人安心。约克郡发生的一切——他有没有脑子学数学，有没有耐心学英语，有没有协调能力学体育，有没有方向感，会不会开车，甚至有没有朋友——在霍格沃茨的邀请函来了之后，都不重要了。连他的口音都变淡了，或者，更准确地说，向朋友们靠拢了——伯克希尔，威尔士，还有天杀的标准英腔（注1）——虽然他紧张的时候还是会露出马脚，就像他还能随时回到约克郡，仿佛一切都不重要。

 

但“一切都不重要”是西里斯·布莱克的 **人生信条** ，也是为什么彼得绝不会回该死的约克郡去。掠夺者是这辈子发生在彼得·佩蒂格鲁身上最好的事，最好的事，没有之一，但西里斯一个心血来潮就把它毁了。他们精妙绝伦的构造，他们分享过的所有秘密，他们的亲密无间，他们五年零三个月的友情。事后他们再怎么假装一切仍在，彼得能看见的却只有裂缝。只要说错一句话，挑出肉里一根刺，突然吹来一阵强劲的风，所有的一切就会在他们周围轰然坍塌，然后他们就会回到最本初的样子：孑然一身。而这全都是因为西里斯·布莱克今天是这样明天是那样。有他参与的任何东西都长久不了。

 

彼得·佩蒂格鲁不是个精神病，也不是个叛徒。他只是在清理门户。

 

他有时候挺同情月亮脸和詹姆的，他们和他一样是受害者。但他们忽略不计，不，是佯装不见；不，是任其溃烂，也不是，是明明已经 **刮骨疗伤** 却又念念不忘，最后居然把它移植 **回来** 了。他不知道哪个更糟：

 

是月亮脸对西里斯编出的任何破借口都通通买账，还是詹姆？深夜的天文塔顶，月亮脸让他在自己耳边轻轻呢喃，和他成为劫盗地图上两个孪生小点。他那套“我是个可怜的贵族少爷但我父母在我身上用不可饶恕咒”的把戏把莱姆斯吃得死死的，他不仅原谅了西里斯迟迟不来的借口，现在居然还跟他同住一个屋檐下，不，是同住一间房，不，是同睡一张 **床** ，和他肌肤相亲、耳鬓厮磨。西里斯什么都有，现在月亮脸也是他的了，就像，一个挑战，一个赌约，另一个问他敢不敢跳下的悬崖。彼得想想都觉得想吐，因为这两个人的结合简直天衣无缝。一个是兽性大发的蠢货，一个是无所顾忌的怪兽（注2）。

 

以彼得的观点来看，任何一个心软到这种愚蠢地步的人都 **必须** 被击毙。

 

詹姆是彼得最好的朋友，但彼得却不是他的。那场闹剧之后，有那么光辉灿烂的六个月，彼得以为他能填补那个西里斯形状的空缺，在那个神秘的空间里他突然有了声音和影响。他本可以在那个空间里 **如鱼得水** 的。难怪西里斯会把它要回来，会郁郁寡欢半年之后幡然醒悟。于是他们想也不想就把彼得推到一边，詹姆还理所当然地将这愚蠢的心软硬拗成慷慨大方和格兰芬多式的公平。 **你不觉得他已经受够惩罚了吗？** 那彼得呢？

 

他再也不要站在单边友谊的这一端了。

 

彼得完全明白就连这单边友谊也是拜詹姆所赐，所以他现在努力偿还。他同情地撒出一点又一点零星的消息，让詹姆可以提心吊胆地和他完美的小家庭一起多呆一天又一天。家庭，如果你想这么叫的话。青春期男孩的怦然心动，外加一个破了的安全套。悲剧迟早都会发生，它只是在等待时机。等到凤凰社完蛋、邓布利多孤立无援，他们就可以一举出击了。彼得是唯一一个知道命门在哪里的人：不是凤凰社，也不是邓布利多，需要被吃干抹净的是掠夺者。因为只要他们在一起，他们便无所不能。

 

彼得不是个精神病，也不是个叛徒，但他拒绝当个旁观者。掠夺者们已经成为了历史，从六年级起就是了。

 

只是可惜那孩子了。

 

* * *

 

过去八天来彼得不情愿地和卡拉多克·迪尔本成为了共生体，而他现在快打人了。

 

卡拉多克也不是百无一用——他很聪明，但不是天赋异禀的那种聪明，而且，谢天谢地，没有丝毫幽默感。他是那种会让彼得思考，当年在霍格沃茨是不是该找些别的朋友的人。不打愚蠢的魁地奇，不玩心血来潮的恶作剧，更不在乎为什么他们的室友每个月都好像和一酒吧的阿森纳球迷打了一架。但要在当下高度警戒、疑神疑鬼的凤凰社里保住秘密已经很艰难了，更不要提还有一个较为聪明的人时时入侵他的私人空间。

 

更何况，卡拉多克还是那种坚持每天喝一加仑水的怪人。他自备干粮，午餐就咔哧咔哧啃生蔬菜。不仅如此，他还一定要跟你分享他皱巴巴的小萝卜和欧洲防风。他滔滔不绝自行车——注意，是复数，因为他还有一辆他妈备用的——的记录是两小时六分钟。

 

好吧，这或许还不是最糟糕的。至少他们不忙。当然，凤凰社通讯室在莱姆斯出外勤的时候从来都不忙，这才是重点。那天万斯的守护神来送信说，食死徒在威斯敏斯特大桥上喷涂蚀钢魔药。这已经是最有意思的事故了，剩下的都是安全记事，请病假，未证明的食死徒目击——治安生活的柴米油盐。

 

“卢平晚点了，”卡拉多克突然说，此时介于他的第二根芜菁和第四根胡萝卜之间。就是这个，这个哪壶不开提哪壶的本事，快把彼得逼疯了。

 

“还没有消息，”彼得说。“我相信他只是有事耽搁了。”这后一句甚至算不上谎言。

 

莱姆斯的第一条信息是一周前到的。幸运的是，当时卡拉多克出去了（一天一加仑水，还记得吗？），所以彼得立刻毁尸灭迹。第二条到的时候是圣诞节，语气更加急迫。莱姆斯压力大的时候字迹就没那么好看了。卡拉多克激动得差点尿了裤子。

 

彼得读了一遍，心想， **狼人，没有国民保险，没有煤气账单，没有坟墓，没有痕迹。一年之后都没人会记得** 。一秒之后，卡拉多克也不记得了。

 

“他迟了一周，”卡拉多克还在说着，“至少得更新一下讯息吧。我记得你说，他上学时可守规矩了。”

 

“深度卧底嘛，”彼得耸耸肩。“我相信这些保密都是有原因的。再说了，邓布利多相信他。”

 

就像这样，他只需动动舌头，就能让一时疏忽上升到信任问题。 **言语** ，彼得想， **最原始的无杖魔法** 。卡拉多克甚至都不会知道自己这想法哪儿来的。

 

但其实内心深处，彼得很紧张。他还不担心月亮脸，毕竟，就是他一手安排月亮脸成为这场袭击的唯一幸存者的，但他开始有点慌了。彼得可是为莱姆斯准备了一整个复杂的计划，结果现在月升月落，那傻瓜还没回来。要是他们费了这么大劲，那家伙还是把自己作死了——

 

哦，不，卡拉多克又露出那副“哪壶不开提哪壶”的表情了。“圣诞节很平静，”他快活地评论道。“如果今天也这样，我们就一周都没人伤亡啦。”

 

彼得想用肉馅饼毒死他的想法很奇怪吗？

 

但他多半不会吃。可能会破坏他的 **身体平衡** 的。

 

在上一次试图打开对话的努力失败之后，卡拉多克找不到话说，便掏出一本讲马拉松长跑的杂志——他绝对是故意的，没人能一直这么讨人嫌。彼得为了不让自己勒死这个人，转而做他最擅长的事。

 

谋划。思考。琢磨。

 

这就是彼得·佩蒂格鲁如何将“ **欲** **望** ”和“ **需要** ”粘成真正的 **计划** ：在脑海里翻来覆去地琢磨，直到看见那串起一切的粘性末端。然后再翻来覆去地琢磨，直到他把计划烂熟于心。这能让他不那么紧张；因为他永远知道下一步会发生什么。

 

月亮脸是他目前为止最复杂的计划。必须由他来当替罪羊，至关重要的第一步倒台，但他必须慢慢地倒下。彼得本以为莱姆斯是狼人会很有帮助。结果谁知他简直是信任的天然绝缘体，彼得甚至不得不偶尔为他说说好话。八卦，言语，玩笑和排列组合的真相便是他的武器。就让凤凰社的人对他大惊小怪吧，只要他们同时还对他心存怜悯。这样他说不定就能撑到指定的时间。

 

不过说真的，彼得再也不要和狼人一块工作了。他们太太太脆弱了。当代魔法部对黑暗生物毫不手软，稍微用力过猛可能就会让他的计划泡汤：银斧斩首，或者直接黎明枪决。双手束在背后，胸前画着X。可月亮脸依然坚持为了凤凰社在违法的边缘试探。彼得简直等不及这一切结束。

 

当然，黑魔王为那些不肯加入的狼人准备了自己的死刑。有时间的话就下毒，让你血液里的铁全部变成银。没时间的话就绞死，银索和柳树完事。多有诗意。实在不行就留给格雷伯克。

 

彼得和月亮脸没有仇。但这么完美的计划不实施就太可惜了。

 

空气里一声脆响。彼得抬起头，一小团火球凭空出现，接着一张短笺落到卡拉多克桌上。他那愚蠢的脸上迸发出微笑。

 

“是卢平，”他传过纸条。“说他安全到家了。”

 

彼得重重地出了一口气。“ **现在** 才有圣诞节的样子嘛，”他说，尽量不把内心颤抖表现得太明显。

 

卡拉多克把短笺放进他们的多维文件柜里存档。然后随口说，“但是，他还是应该在回家之前先来社里报个到。”

 

彼得没动，让这一刻沉默拉长，久到将将能让这个念头沉淀在卡拉多克脑子里。

 

“你就不能行行好吗，”他最后说。“他可能累坏了。你也知道他的任务，总是没完没了。”

 

“抱歉，彼得，”卡拉多克的语气更坚定了。“我知道他是你哥们，但这事我还是得上报。”

 

彼得其实对整件事也有点隐隐的担忧。因为，是的，莱姆斯一直很守规矩。回来晚了不通知任何人，接着又不报到直接回家……好吧，前者可能是因为莱姆斯受伤太重没法幻影移形那么远，又（一如既往地）穷得没法坐火车。后者嘛，好吧，他能理解莱姆斯对社里有怨气。但如果月亮脸现在要开始违规了，彼得得知道他敢走多远。

 

因为月亮脸一直是他们中聪明的那一个。

 

“你知道吗，”彼得说。“你说得对，他是我哥们。他都走了一个月了，谁知道他现在什么样子。”

 

“他有说自己‘ **安全** ’，”卡拉多克指出。上帝保佑他，他居然露出一个有点抱歉的表情。

 

“是啊，但你了解他的，他对这些事闭口不谈。”彼得说。又将一军。“这么着，我还有一个小时左右就下班了，所以能让我提前走吗？我先去跟他聊聊，看他有没有什么特殊情况。反正你明天上报也不迟。”

 

上报本身并不严重，但疯眼汉穆迪会把莱姆斯教训一顿。穆迪有时候觉得凤凰社是他在管，不幸的是，穆迪也是个聪明人。

 

卡拉多克耸了耸肩，显然如释重负。不过，他这个人就是“避免冲突”的代名词。“听起来很有道理。”他说。彼得给了他一个水汪汪的笑容。

 

一小时后，彼得幻影移形到莱姆斯公寓外的消防通道。

 

他从消防平台上向内望。厨房的灯亮着，但他略施小计（“人影显形”）便发现公寓里没有人，所以他大大方方地走了进去。彼得对这个地方了如指掌，是他帮忙把那破沙发扛上楼，还有一箱又一箱书。他在这里吃过的外卖披萨能有一百份，金汤力更是多到他不想数。去年十一月，他花了六个小时在莱姆斯的书页边缘鬼画符，扫一眼莱姆斯灰扑扑的卧室，纹丝不动的书堆告诉他他的如尼文手工艺品没人珍惜。

 

但莱姆斯来过这儿，而且他不是一个人。他破烂的背包扔在过道里，浴室里湿漉漉的应该是洗了澡，厨房桌上还有三只冷掉的茶杯和吃到一半的咖喱。

 

一切都不对劲，但彼得无法指出具体是哪儿。直到那一刻他顿悟——公寓很久没人住过，冰箱里除了一盒过期一个月的牛奶空空如也，床单整洁但积了一层薄薄的灰，有些东西他 **明明记得** 搬了上来却不翼而飞：唱片机，摩托装备，另外这里似乎整齐到有点可疑……

 

西里斯搬出去了。

 

换句话说，他们计划中的一个主要玩家换了住所，他们居然都没发现。哦， **操** 。他要被钻心剜骨了。更糟，他需要想出一个新计划，一个不需要指望西里斯在月亮脸倒下之后犯下关键错误的计划，因为显然他们的爱没有他想象的那么盲目。

 

彼得趁此机会检查了一下那台麻瓜电话，一个“ **四分五裂** ”搞定电话机底部，一枚方形的录音装置掉了出来。百分之零的魔法因素，百分之百的冷战产物。不过他回放录音还是敲的魔杖。

 

装置里传出莉莉细声细气的声音。 **莱姆斯，是你吗** ？

 

 **当然是我——我住这儿，看在该死的上帝份上。** 莱姆斯回答道。通过这糟糕的录音质量很难判断，但他的语气有某种情绪暗流涌动。不耐烦。不对，是恼怒。也不对，是 **疼痛** 。 

 

 **西里斯和你在一起吗？** 听上去莉莉也察觉到了这一点，但她还是勇往直前。这事听上去很紧急。

 

 **他在这儿。詹姆和他在一起。** 哈，如果这都不能证明莱姆斯会是个糟糕透顶的间谍，彼得真不知道什么才可以了。不用代号，不说暗语，啥都没有。业余。

 

**好家伙，我可有一个惊喜等他。猜猜现在坐在我厨房里的人是谁。**

 

彼得听完了剩下的对话，就在这不到一分钟的时间之内，他看见他所有的计划——他费尽心血层层搭建的纸牌屋——轰然坍塌，啊不，付诸东流，啊不，是烟消云散，纵火犯就是雷古勒斯·他妈的·布莱克。所有人当中，偏偏是那个说话连声音也不抬、永远面无表情的贵族少年，聪明得令人讨厌，钻心剜骨对他来说就仿佛痒痒咒，藏在一副面具和公然假死之后。看来西里斯的反面也同样令人难以忍受。

 

计划可以再说，但现在十万火急。彼得心脏病都快犯了。

 

他幻影移形到一条鹅卵石街道，詹姆和莉莉把安全屋选在天杀的康沃尔。他在奔跑中变为老鼠，避开所有精心设计的防护咒，从猫洞里钻了进去。下一秒他变了回来，内心咒骂下次一定要毒死这该死的猫。然后他声如雷霆地一路冲进厨房，对着最近的布莱克就是一发死咒。

 

注1：RP，即received pronunciation

注2：原文That monstrous fool, that careless monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：詹姆！


	3. 詹姆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：非常感谢大家可爱的评论！我读得非常兴奋，兴奋到差点出现文笔危机，哈哈。我不停地想，我可写不好詹姆！写詹姆太难了！我到底是为什么觉得把六个人和一只猫放进同一间厨房会是个好主意？天啊，你是不知道这些角色跑题跑得有多快、有多远！（魔杖双关，我盯的就是你）虽然他们都活在自己的“想象世界”里，他们有必要表现得那么傻瓜吗？但是，管他呢，他们是掠夺者，他们不需要理由。
> 
> 好啦，这就是我（好不容易）用棒槌压下自我怀疑的结果。依然，欢迎大家踊跃建言！
> 
> （顺便，詹姆提到的那个过河问题是真实存在的，只不过我不确定是不是地球人都知道）

**雷古勒斯，1979年12月**

疼痛伴随他太久，他一时都没注意到被召唤了。但黑魔标记正在燃烧，还嫌眼下这傻逼情形不够紧迫吗：雷古勒斯·布莱克，最高贵古老的布莱克家族继承人，最新变节的食死徒，正光脚站在儿时的卧室里，手里捏着一个挂坠盒。不管他决定要做什么，他都得快点。

 

所幸，选择很简单。

 

凤凰社不会收留他。在他干出那些事之后——那些事将永存脑海，黑魔王荣誉出品的地狱魔药保证了这一点——要么余生都在阿兹卡班度过，要么，呵呵，没有余生。

 

他在想那是一种什么样的感觉，没有灵魂去感受痛苦。

 

或许挂坠盒可以救他，或许黑魔王的一片割裂的灵魂可以抵消他的罪孽，增加他的筹码，但他有种预感，在他连篇累牍给凤凰社科普魂器之前，无数昏昏倒地就会向他飞来。

 

另一方面，食死徒正在找他。他最好能找个好理由解释他为什么一连消失三天，为什么他的手臂割得像只献祭的羔羊，还有——轻微的疼痛升级提醒他——为什么此时此刻他还对召唤爱答不理。

 

选择很简单。雷古勒斯倒希望没那么简单。

 

“克利切，”他对虚空说，家养小精灵应声出现。

 

“在，雷古勒斯主人。”克利切答道。

 

“我他妈死定了。”雷古勒斯告诉他。

 

克利切沉默了一会。然后说，“克利切相信，女主人会希望雷古勒斯主人注意一下言辞。”

 

“我他妈死定了而这都是你的错，”雷古勒斯说。“我给你下了再清楚不过的指示。”

 

一双无辜的大眼睛瞪着他。“克利切为从阴尸手里救下雷古勒斯主人感到十分抱歉。”

 

“……你是不是自我感觉好极了，克利切。”雷古勒斯说。

 

家养小精灵抽动了一下，他可能是耸了耸肩，假设他能做出这等不雅动作的话。“女主人也给克利切下了再清楚不过的指示。要永远照顾好雷古勒斯主人。”

 

啊。雷古勒斯明白了。“什么时候？”

 

长长的沉默久到几乎有违几世纪以来家养小精灵有问必答的准则。“1971年，主人。”克利切最后说道。

 

“所以，换句话说，西里斯被分到格兰芬多的时候？”

 

“差不多吧，主人。”

 

好吧，反正克利切一直都是钻空子之王。雷古勒斯想。他早他妈该知道。

 

“克利切？”雷古勒斯说。

 

家养小精灵深深鞠躬。“有何吩咐，主人？”

 

残缺不全的黑魔标记烧得像烈焰熊熊的篝火。“早餐照旧。”他说。

 

他就是在拖延时间，没错。但这只要十五分钟。多撒一个谎的事，而且至少，他带着新找回不过三天的叛逆想，他不用在没喝咖啡之前面对黑魔王了。

 

因为选择就是那么简单。他要是想活命就得回去。他必须回去，不然他们就会找到他，他们会干掉他，然后黑魔王就真正永生了。他必须得回去，回去撒谎、撒谎、撒谎。

 

他必须回去。他一遍遍地在脑子里重复，宛如诵经。但事实上，他脑子里想的事 **太多** 了，就算可耻地休息了一天之后，雷古勒斯还是很惊讶他依然能怒火鼎沸。通常，他的自控力比这强得多。

 

也许吃水煮蛋的时候再练练大脑封闭术。

 

就在他清空一切感情之前，他搅拌着滚烫的咖啡，突然想到，这不就是西里斯一半以上的日常状态吗。他也能把简单的存在活成不屑一顾的反抗，靠着澎湃的肾上腺素迎风飞扬，因为，他会坏笑着告诉你，最糟又能怎样呢？

 

雷古勒斯突然有了主意。

 

黑魔王的召唤更加强烈。雷古勒斯“咔”地一声用勺子磕开鸡蛋。看看现在谁才是格兰芬多？

 

* * *

 

**詹姆，1981年1月**

詹姆会第一个承认他并不总能把握自己的情绪，但就算是他也（在他大脑里某个更敏锐的区域）注意到了这可能是个非常情绪化的时刻。

 

恐慌是一种情绪，没错吧？

 

即使是在最理想的情况下，刚幻影移形完的一两分钟也并不特别适合理性思考。现在不是最理想的情况。詹姆前脚刚踏入家门，屁股后面跟着大脚板和月亮脸，后脚厨房里就多出一个（大写的壹）食死徒，他可 **没准备好** 。

 

一个心跳的时间，詹姆就到了妻子身边，结果她看着他的表情仿佛他才是大惊小怪的那一个，但他还是输给了西里斯，因为后者直接跳过一张椅子把他们的访客一把掀到墙上。莉莉大喊，“他没带武器！”莱姆斯不引人注意地挪到唯一的逃生通道，呃，他这求生本能 **哪儿** 来的？所有人都举起了魔杖，空气里魔法剑拔弩张——

 

——然后时空定格，仿佛每个人的脑前叶同时喊停。看来就连西里斯也不是完全停留在好战的六年级。

 

“对不起？”西里斯顿了一秒说。他似乎得费很大劲才能强行把他的注意力从他手下的人身上挪开。

 

“我说他没带武器，”为了强调她的话，莉莉特意晃了晃手里的第二根魔杖。“不过度反应一次会死吗，西里斯·布莱克？”

 

西里斯似乎在从各种意义上考虑这个问题。“非要说的话，我这是保守反应。”他最后说。虽然詹姆通常绝不会这么做，但此刻他不得不同意，如果在最好朋友的厨房里看见已故的食死徒弟弟存在合适反应的话，西里斯应该差不太远。

 

这时詹姆的脑子终于跟上趟了。“停停停！”他听见自己吼道。“分清主次！在我们担心厨房里的食死徒之前， **哈利他妈的在哪儿** ？”

 

“安全的地方，”莉莉说，“半小时前我哄他睡着了，在飞离死亡先生（注1）进门之前。”

 

詹姆现在可没耐心理睬机智的法语，哪怕出自他心爱的妻子之口。“ **安全的地方？** ”他说。“万一他带了 **朋友** 怎么办？万一他——”

 

“防护咒还在呢，触发警报会留给我们足够的时间，”莉莉说。“那你说我该怎么办？当场杀了他？”

 

詹姆强行压下举起双手的冲动。“如果防护咒还在，他是怎么进来的？他不应该在外面的熊坑里待着吗？”

 

莉莉给他的表情仿佛在说，那才不是熊坑，那是个非常高级、非常复杂的高强度魔法蓄流池。

 

然而她说出口的却是，“那不好意思，请原谅我，但从远处看他长得就他妈像西里斯，”听到这话，西里斯的冷笑谁都听见了。“而且他答对了安检问题。那我想，既然他都进来了，让他留在这儿是最好的。你懂吧，在我能看得见的地方。”

 

她的话有一定的道理。詹姆不得不同意。

 

不过，这番话似乎引起了西里斯的兴趣。“你问的什么，莉莉？”

 

“这他妈现在重要吗——”莉莉刚开口。

 

“应该还是重要的，”詹姆说。“我们要改进一下我们的安检问题。穆迪老说我们的问题不够具体。”

 

“ **现在吗** ？”莉莉重复道。

 

詹姆不想听上去斤斤计较，但他不得不指出。“宝贝儿，你确实刚放进来一个 **食死徒** 啊。”

 

“好吧好吧，”莉莉翻了个白眼。巧的是，这个动作足以告诉他她带孩子的一天过得怎么样。

 

“我问他西里斯魔杖的长度，”她说。“ **怎么** ？那玩意儿太他妈扯了，没人会随随便便猜十四英寸的……”

 

“让我把这事说清楚，”詹姆说。“你看见草坪那边有个黑影，结果你的第一反应是，嘿西里斯，你的魔杖有多长？”

 

西里斯看上去依然杀气腾腾，但就凭他肩膀的微小抽动，詹姆可以断定他的最好朋友也在内心放声大笑。他有时还是 **可以** 当个感情多面手的。

 

“比你的有些问题好吧，”莉莉回击道。“至少我只问了他魔杖的 **长度** ，我没问他能连续抛光多少次——”

 

“我们还是回到正题上来吧，好吗，”莱姆斯平静地说。“我觉得我们要把这位食死徒搞懵了。”

 

听到他的声音，西里斯僵住了，就好像他忘了莱姆斯在这儿。他转身寻找詹姆的眼睛。

 

七年霍格沃茨，詹姆听过无数有关他和他最好朋友的传言，就连西里斯都只敢在伴郎演讲里学舌其中一部分。有一个传言是说他们俩会读彼此的心，但这完全是扯淡。

 

他们俩会读的，是彼此的表情、语气和心情。现在看来，西里斯每秒钟都在思考一万件事。但对饱受西里斯喋喋不休间谍之苦的詹姆来说，那隐晦的问题昭然若揭： **我们真的需要一个潜在的食死徒和一个潜在的间谍共处一室吗？**

 

但他能跟上好朋友的节奏并不意味着他必须要同意。 **走背字了吧，你个偏执狂，这是我家厨房。** 詹姆想，祈祷他的脸色能准确传达。他有更紧急的事要焦虑。“食死徒不应该就这么大摇大摆地走进来，莉莉，”他说。“他甚至不应该——”

 

“知道你住在哪儿？”西里斯手中的年轻人接话。他看上去最近可没怎么大摇大摆——奔跑，逃离，流窜可能更接近。他眼睛里必死无疑的表情只让他想起彼得，他的苍白比和家人共度圣诞之后的西里斯更甚，而且他的姿势和满月后的莱姆斯一模一样——就像他很久以前就对疼痛习以为常。

 

“只有凤凰社才知道。”詹姆说。

 

不速之客哼了一声。“说是公开的秘密也不为过。”

 

“看，詹姆，我 **说什么** 来着——”西里斯又开始了，就好像他们刚刚没在吵这个一样。

 

“现在不是说这个的时候，”莱姆斯说。詹姆几乎能肯定莱姆斯不是间谍，但私下里觉得他可以尽力不要表现得那么像。“我们怎么知道这真的是雷古勒斯？”

 

“这 **重要** 吗？”西里斯叫道。“不管他是谁，他都是个食死徒。赶紧通知傲罗，这事儿就结了。”

 

“我他妈 **就是** 傲罗，你个笨蛋——”詹姆说。

 

“预备役傲罗，”西里斯毫不客气。“还 **中途退出** 了——”

 

“ **够了** ！”莉莉嚷道。“西里斯，你知道我把你当个少年犯表弟爱着，但我现在必须要把你排除在决策过程之外。”

 

她抄起双臂。“现在听着，我最爱的傻瓜们，”她说。“我已经检查过这个人身上的隐藏咒和伪装术，还加了个“咒立停”以防万一。如果是复方汤剂，那还有——”她看了一眼表。“二十五分钟，最多。因为从他进来起我的眼睛就没离开过他。而且请允许我指出，如果想要赢得我们的信任，喝复方汤剂变成雷古勒斯是一个奇怪的选择。”

 

“摄神取念？”詹姆建议道。

 

“别想了，”莉莉说。“大脑封闭术牢固得像堵墙。”

 

“问他点雷古勒斯才知道的事，大脚板，”詹姆选择采取迂回战术。

 

“没问题，”西里斯说，“等我想到一个雷古勒斯不会告诉他食死徒好哥们的秘密就行。”

 

雷古勒斯一直是以一种近乎无聊的表情看着周围，但现在这个表情被从脸上抹去。“我从未背叛过家族的秘密——”

 

“那些秘密有什么好值得骄傲的？”西里斯回呛道。他仍然围攻着这个长得像他亲弟弟的人，左手不依不饶地把他压在墙上。他向莉莉伸出右手。

 

“他的魔杖，莉莉。”西里斯说，莉莉递给了他。

 

就连那根魔杖看起来都很奢华，詹姆想。深红棕色，可能是玫瑰木或是桃花心木，保养有佳，光可鉴人。詹姆不信魔杖反映性格那一套，那是七年级赫奇帕奇和《女巫周刊》才会干的事儿，但这根魔杖端正笔直，不易弯曲。一点都不像食死徒们常挥的弯曲树枝。

 

西里斯在手里掂量了一下。“这是我弟弟的魔杖，”他沉思着说。“ **你** 从哪儿得到的？”

 

“奥利凡德那儿，当然，”雷古勒斯说。“我当时七岁，你在场，因为你的魔杖更长笑了三个礼拜。”

 

“哦，看在梅林的——”詹姆刚开口。

 

“等一下，”莉莉说。“这太违法了。奥利凡德怎么能把魔杖卖给那么小的巫师？”

 

“欢迎来到最高贵古老的布莱克家，法律是什么，规则我们说了算，”西里斯心烦意乱地说。“当然，当然，”他从魔杖上抬起头。“通常它会跟主人埋在一起。”

 

“如果主人入土为安了的话，”雷古勒斯说。“那么我猜是的。”

 

“我收到了一封信。 **母亲** 寄来的。”西里斯眯起眼睛说。“你意思是她把他的头和其他家养小精灵的头搞混咯？”

 

詹姆以前认识的那个雷古勒斯——好吧，以前几乎不怎么认识的雷古勒斯——会拂袖而去。这个没有。“母亲有时脑子不大清楚。”雷古勒斯说。

 

西里斯的脸上露出浅笑。“很好，”他说。“要说我还能相信什么，那绝对是布莱克家祖传疯狂终于找上我妈了。所以，你到底是谁？”

 

詹姆不知道西里斯是突发灵感，还是突发心脏病，但他的手，握着借来的魔杖的那只手，几不可见地动了一下。一个无声的守护神咒。詹姆想知道他召唤的是哪段记忆。

 

（西里斯通常声称是收到他父亲去世的消息，这太不像话了，所以极有可能是真的。）

 

借来的魔杖在西里斯手里用得很顺。银色的大狗栩栩如生——不是他们初学咒语时的银色迷雾，也不是西里斯初次掌握时的激动小狗，而是和他的阿尼玛格斯一个模子刻出来的镜像。那狗把他们两人都闻了一遍，然后开心地坐在雷古勒斯脚边，甩起了尾巴。

 

他感觉到妻子在激动地打他，但詹姆寻找着莱姆斯的眼神，因为莱姆斯才是他们的黑魔法防御术专家，而詹姆想知道这能不能 **说明** 什么。但莱姆斯只是看着那两个人，脸上的表情坚如磐石。于是詹姆想起来月亮脸可能还在为大家都以为他是叛徒而生所有人的气。

 

如果不是詹姆相信，指出只有西里斯一个人这么想会让事情变得更糟的话，他早这么做了。

 

他也抓不住西里斯的眼睛。他最好的朋友看上去心事重重。他卡着另一个人的手放松了些。

 

“让我看看？”西里斯说。

 

雷古勒斯犹豫了很久，终于递上左臂。西里斯非常缓慢地伸手握住，撩开衣袖，动作仿佛掀开一只死掉的动物。雷古勒斯没有反抗。

 

詹姆伸长了脖子，甚至没费心掩藏他的好奇。他以前不是没见过黑魔标记，但都是远观。那些近距离观察过的人说它看上去很痛，很滑，而且在 **动** ，有自己的思想。亲眼见到 **果真** 不假。

 

但詹姆没预料到它看上去这么……残缺。黑魔标记几乎被割成碎片，深深的伤口愤怒地割裂墨水。伤痕 **看上去** 很久了，但却没有愈合。一点也没有。更糟的是，它看上去很 **真** ，切肤之痛的那种 **真** 。纹上去的蛇在伤口的逼仄缝隙里盘旋扭动，詹姆敢打包票要是这只是幻身咒 **绝不会** 有这种效果。

 

西里斯从牙缝里吹了声口哨。“伏地魔长毛的底裤啊，这他妈 **是啥** ？”

 

雷古勒斯闭了一会眼睛，耐心耗尽。“这他妈看上去像什么？”他说。“血祭。笨蛋。”

 

“听着，你这小混球——”西里斯刚开口。

 

“朋友们， **冷静** ，”有人说道。詹姆震惊地发现这个人居然是自己。该死，成为爸爸真的改变他了。这才五个月他声音都变低了。

 

两兄弟都回过神来——他们差点就吵了起来。他们如此轻易就陷入争执，仿佛一切的时光尚未流逝。现在他们抬起头，半心半意地期待父母走进房间。

 

世界上还有什么比 **这** 更能团结他们兄弟吗？

 

“你好呀，弟弟，”西里斯轻声说。“我以为你死了。”他放开了雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯继续靠着墙，暴露出某种不可名状的疲倦。

 

“你好，”雷古勒斯说。“我也以为自己死了。”

 

詹姆错了： **这才是** 情绪化的时刻。

 

矛盾是一种情绪，对吧？

 

“你那儿……”西里斯说。“怎么了？”他指了指雷古勒斯的手臂。

 

雷古勒斯字斟句酌。“黑魔王设了一道门，需要献上鲜血才能通过。”他说。“他得到了。”

 

“这我知道，”西里斯说。“但你有必要献祭得这么……热情吗？”他听起来很担心，自然，他弟弟不会接受。

 

雷古勒斯耸耸肩。“之前更糟，”他说。“贝拉堂姐治好了它。好吧，治好了一点。她老爱分心。”

 

“贝拉堂姐——”西里斯说。 **矛盾** 已经不能描述詹姆在他脸上读到的表情了。“七层地狱啊，你到底是怎么跟他们说的？”西里斯有些无力地挥挥手。“比如，发生了什么？我打赌他们会问发生了什么。 **我** 就会问。换了我是那种爱到处给别人纹自己标记的自大狂。”

 

“哦，我怪到你头上了，当然，”雷古勒斯轻快地说。“我说你们那帮人把我抓起来关了三天三夜，我不得不假死才得以逃脱。”

 

西里斯闭上眼睛。“你当然会这么做，”他说。“我还奇怪伏地魔为什么那么恨我们呢。”

 

“我当时压力有点大，而且你也知道黑魔王什么样，”雷古勒斯耸了耸肩。“我总不可能把真相告诉他吧？”

 

“真相，”西里斯说，就像在检视一件无人见过的文物。“那你打算告诉我吗？”

 

雷古勒斯叹了一口气。“看情况，”他说，直直地看向哥哥的眼睛。“你会听吗？”

 

很长一段时间，西里斯一言不发。他的守护神无人问津，慢慢褪去，让詹姆想起《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里的柴郡猫（注3）。最后消失的是晃来晃去的尾巴。

 

“会，”另一个人说。令人惊讶的是，这声音来自一直没有参言的莱姆斯。“会，他会好好听。你好好跟他说。老天给了你们俩重新来过的机会，不要把这也搞砸了。”

 

西里斯转头看莱姆斯，意图反对，但退缩了。莱姆斯站直了全部一米八六的身躯，这还不算上他的头发。但詹姆觉得 **必须** 算上他的头发，因为他的头发根根直竖，毕竟，离莱姆斯怒气冲冲地走出浴室、拿毛巾暴力擦干它只过了很短的时间。现在的莱姆斯周身散发出一种“我们俩没完”的气息，看起来就像当年那场恶作剧之后的第二天早上。以他的性格，他很可能是故意的。

 

詹姆百分之九十九确定莱姆斯 **不是** 间谍，这对他来说就够了。但他了解西里斯，他的好基友不会接受任何低于百分之百的东西。他天生如此，非此即彼，非黑即白。詹姆听他唠叨一周了，还是不明白这究竟是西里斯牌的自大，还是一种特殊形式的自我厌恶。但反正，西里斯觉得是那场恶作剧埋下了这一切的种子，从一定程度上来说，詹姆是同意的。那场恶作剧震动了他们，重塑了他们。某种程度上说，让他们变得更坚强。甚至连小彼得都在劫后余生中丢掉了一些柔软。

 

在这很短的时间内思考了许多之后，西里斯转向他的弟弟。

 

“那么，你变节了？”他闲聊般地说。

 

“反应有点慢啊，”雷古勒斯说。“我都变节一年多了。”

 

“哈，”西里斯说。“你可以告诉我一声的。”

 

雷古勒斯耸耸肩。“忙着呢。”

 

大家都不说话了。然后西里斯也靠着墙，就在他弟弟旁边，但保持着安全的距离。“我希望我能相信你，”他不针对房间内的任何人说。“我希望我能相信这一切。”

 

“这个嘛，如果你们在屈服于集体妄想之前听我说几句，”雷古勒斯说，“我相信我可以说服你们。”

 

“妄想——？”西里斯说。他的声音听起来轻快，但过长的停顿背叛了他。“你知不知道食死徒对我们做了什么？”

 

“知道，”雷古勒斯简单地说。“但那什么也不算，不算，比起他们还没做的事来说。”

 

他伸手进大衣里拿东西，却发现四根魔杖同时瞄准他。他举起双手以示投降。

 

“我来，”西里斯说。他把手伸进雷古勒斯的衣兜，动作好像把手伸进一笼子野生小精灵——也即，过分激动。他掏出一个小瓶子，瓶子里装着一种无色的液体。

 

哦， **真的吗** ？说他老顽固也罢，但以詹姆的经验来说，一劳永逸的完美解决方案可不会径直凑到你鼻子底下。

 

“这该不会是——”西里斯和詹姆一样不信。

 

“是。”雷古勒斯说。

 

“我猜食死徒没有切断自己的供应链？”西里斯说。

 

“……你们打的可不是业余人士，西里斯。”雷古勒斯说。

 

“是吗，这个论断还是交给我们自己判断吧。莉莉，”西里斯说着，把小瓶子递给她。“你是魔药专家，能确定这是吐真剂吗？”

 

莉莉很少怀着如此崇高的虔诚捧着某样东西，哈利是其中之一。“二十分钟，实验室，”莉莉说。“詹姆，得麻烦你招呼一下了。”

 

“没问题，”詹姆说。“怎么不干脆让我泡杯茶呢。”

 

棒极了，他想。他的客人里有一半都害怕被另一半毒死。真是喝茶的好时候。不过，唯一的替换选项是在尴尬的沉默中和这群蠢货待在一起，所以他还是起身去烧了一壶水。该死，这个厨房真是挤死了。他第三次礼貌地从雷古勒斯·布莱克身边挤过去的时候想。

 

然后他们都围着一壶没人愿意喝的茶。真他妈有先见之明。

 

空气里的尴尬气氛还被西里斯加重了，他老想和詹姆对视，就好像他想和詹姆私下谈谈又不能离开。

 

整个情形让詹姆想起以前听过的一个逻辑谜题，大概是说一个巫师想要过河，他带着他的山羊和生菜，匈牙利树蜂龙幼崽，智慧帽和一袋魔法豆子。如果没人看着，山羊就会把生菜吃掉，龙会和帽子密谋杀死巫师，而船只能载一个半人，巫师还不允许分体。差不多是这样。

 

所以，詹姆绞尽脑汁地想，西里斯不想把莱姆斯和雷古勒斯两人留在一个房间，不管是让他们联合组队还是互相残杀。莱姆斯看上去应该在床上歇着，抱着热水瓶和一山的巧克力，但詹姆要是现在让莱姆斯离开他们的视线，西里斯非癔病发作不可。詹姆，另一方面，只想把莱姆斯和西里斯关进洗手间，直到他们俩想出办法也放过其他所有人为止。但他又不是特别热衷于跟西里斯精神有些失常的弟弟独处。而如果他现在去打搅莉莉，他们中唯一一个正在干实事的人，让她来看这群小孩，好让他和西里斯能够说说话，她可能只会对他竖中指。于是，他们只好都待在厨房里。

 

“一派胡言，”西里斯突然说。“吐真剂也可以蒙骗过关。你可以在技术范围内撒谎。你可以不说你不知道的——”

 

“有人听了妈妈的话哦，”雷古勒斯浅笑着说。“我知道我大概不该在你面前引用她，但只要——”

 

“问对问题，我知道。”

 

“天啊，我一定要告诉她你听进去了。”雷古勒斯说。

 

“我还没放弃把你扔进阿兹卡班的选项呢，你知道。”西里斯说。

 

如果说这之前曾有一丝轻松的气氛，那它现在也消失了。“我知道。”雷古勒斯安静地说。

 

詹姆太了解西里斯了，了解这种沉默正是他最受不了的：讲错笑话的沉默。这就是为什么他一定会填补这个沉默。

 

“那你有什么可提供的？”西里斯说。“我知道你不会光靠我们岌岌可危的兄弟情吧。你应该有我们想要的东西，来换你的命。”

 

“不，不是我的命，”雷古勒斯用平板的声调回答。“我的命，我的名声，或是我的自由，都不重要。我想要的，只有看他被打败。”

 

“ **为什么** ？”西里斯说。

 

雷古勒斯挥了挥手，什么信息都没传达，唯一表明的可能只有这个问题的答案有多离谱。“因为他必须被打败，”他简单地说。“ **而我知道方法** 。”

 

对此，只有沉默。

 

然后西里斯哼了一声。“我们也知道，”他说。“瞄好准头，发射咒语——”

 

“不，我是认真的，”雷古勒斯说。“他……采取了措施。”

 

“防抓措施？我们不都是？”

 

“防死措施，”雷古勒斯的声音有点不耐烦。“呃，防止停留在死亡那个状态，”他更正道，仿佛这样讲大家就懂了。“我是唯一一个知道细节的人。”

 

西里斯瞪了他很久。然后他 **仰头大笑** 。

 

终于，他喘过气来。“你真是死定了，你知道吧？”

 

雷古勒斯沉下脸。“用得着你说。”

 

* * *

 

大体上来说，詹姆和西里斯的笑点是一样的，这也是为什么现在的状况非比寻常：西里斯对弟弟透露的情况大笑不止，詹姆的脸上却在失掉血色。

 

他突然猛地记起了上一次有人承诺伏地魔的毁灭是什么样子，还有伏地魔是如何反应的。震后余波就在他的周围。秘密，防护咒，还有 **偏执** 。 **那该死的预言** ，他想。 **小心那些谛听的人** 。或许西里斯过于偏执了。或许他，詹姆，还 **不够偏执** 。

 

他为此讨厌自己，但却更爱他的家人。

 

他礼貌地推开莱姆斯去隔壁房间看儿子。令人难以置信的是，哈利居然还在呼呼大睡，小手在脸颊边攥成球。婴儿感冒防不胜防，他戴着通气管呼吸。他怎么会生病的，落地五个月他都没有出去过……摇篮上方，冬日光线缓缓旋转，星星、月亮和雪花在天花板上彼此追逐。

 

要是因为他抱起孩子而让他哇哇大哭，莉莉肯定会咒死他的，而他艰难地克制着这一冲动。詹姆还不到二十一岁，要他成为一个犬儒主义者还太年轻，他身体里的一部分，不犬儒的那一部分，特别想紧紧抱住哈利，告诉他一切都会很快结束的，或许，只是或许，假如他们所有的幸运星保佑、雷古勒斯说的是实话，假如他们能躲过间谍、伏地魔的聪明才智和倒了八辈子的血霉——一切都会很快结束。也许下一个圣诞节他们就不用东躲西藏，也许哈利可以正常长大，而不必带着这个笼罩在他和每一个爱他的人头顶的巨大阴影。一个不需要实现预言的孩子。一个不需要怀疑朋友的孩子。一个只需要 **活着** 的孩子。

 

也许。

 

鉴于他们的运气，詹姆不抱太大希望。

 

他离开哈利的房间时，有什么东西擦过他的腿。阿拉斯托·穆迪给他傲罗培训两年练出的条件反射让他魔杖出鞘，却发现不过是该死的猫。她被冒犯地喵了一声，先行向厨房走去。

 

好吧。说不定他还是过于偏执的。詹姆晕晕乎乎地回到厨房。第一件事就是撞上西里斯的眼睛，他看到的东西吓了他一跳。

 

西里斯眨了眨眼。

 

他见过这天杀的眨眼无数次。这个眨眼意味着， **别担心，我有计划** 。通常来说，这种计划种包括六个谎言、一个技术性漏洞、一剂非法魔药、一个解围的人，还有绕道城堡一周。通常来说，这种计划都以关禁闭而告终。但离开霍格沃茨之后西里斯的计划越来越好了，只是复杂程度有增无减。

 

詹姆深吸一口气，强烈提醒自己，他用生命相信这个男人。然后他缓缓点头。杀了他吧，但这波新疯狂他跟定了。

 

就在这时，地下室的门开了，露出莉莉沾满煤灰和汗水、但非常骄傲的脸。“是吐真剂！”她宣布道。

 

“看在理智的份上，这他妈又是 **什么** ？”雷古勒斯说。

 

詹姆看了看脚边的橙色火球。“这个？哦，那是米妮。”他想了一下，又澄清道：“她是只猫。”

 

“你确定吗？”

 

“她有一半的猫狸子血统，所以长得这么大。”西里斯兴高采烈地告诉他。詹姆知道西里斯全心全意地讨厌这只猫，但一报还一报，这猫也讨厌他。“对不起，我们知道你不喜欢杂种。”

 

雷古勒斯没理他。“你们叫她 **米妮** ？”

 

“我们当时觉得很搞笑，”詹姆辩解。

 

“你怎么回事？”西里斯说。“你还养过鼻涕虫当宠物呢。”

 

“是，但我没给它起名叫霍拉斯！”

 

“确实，”西里斯说。“我记得你给它起名叫 **伤风** ——”

 

一声尖利、刺耳的声音打断了他们，结果是詹姆可爱、温柔的妻子用两根手指吹出的口哨。“刚刚有人听我说话吗？”莉莉享受着所有人的注意力。“这是吐真剂。还是高度浓缩的。三滴就可以给我们一个小时的真话。如果我们真的想一条道走到黑的话，剩下的还够来第二次。”

 

她环顾四周。“我说的是‘我们’，”她说，“但我猜，以目前的情况来看——”

 

“这个荣耀还是给我吧，”西里斯说。他从橱柜里拿出他最喜欢的马克杯，（想什么呢，波特家当然有一个西里斯·布莱克最喜欢的马克杯）上面画着一只跳舞的拉布拉多。他倒满了詹姆烧好的茶，加了一勺牛奶和两块方糖，然后数出三滴吐真剂。

 

“全喝光了，老弟。”他说。雷古勒斯毫不犹豫地一饮而尽，然后西里斯请他在厨房餐桌旁坐下，他自己坐在对面。

 

然后西里斯思考着，时间比詹姆这辈子见他思考任何事情都还要长十秒。他最后开口道。“你进门以来说的那些话，都是真的吗？”

 

“不是。”雷古勒斯说。

 

观众们集体发出呻吟——嗯，三人成“众”，詹姆想。就算他们只是山羊、生菜和叛逆的帽子。詹姆喜欢把自己想成是谜题里的巫师。

 

“那好吧，”西里斯说。“哪一部分不是真的？”

 

“我不觉得你是个傻瓜，”雷古勒斯说。“我觉得你天真得可怕，对所谓的朋友太有信心，对家庭却信心全无，感情上不成熟，但傻瓜——？”

 

“老天，谢了啊，迷途知返的斯莱特林混蛋，”西里斯说。“还有吗？”

 

雷古勒斯摇摇头。看上去自在极了。

 

“太简单了，”西里斯咕哝道。“得 **测试** 一下这个……”西里斯思考着，宝贵的一分钟过去了，抹掉了他刚刚设立的标准。

 

然后他突然倾身，抛出第二个问题。

 

“在你为伏地魔做的那么多事里面，”他说，“你最后悔哪一件？”

 

雷古勒斯差点跳了起来。他的手飞快地捂住了嘴， **狠狠地** 咬了下去。他们只能看见他的眼睛，但他看上去要么想尖叫要么想哭。一声啜泣逸出他的指间。

 

“我操，”詹姆说，满怀恐惧地看着鲜血滴下手指。去他妈的，他好基友真是个混蛋。

 

但詹姆还是默许了，他只能假设这是西里斯的计划。“也许你们两个应该单独干这事。”他建议道。

 

“好主意，”西里斯说。“你们—— **出去** ！”于是大家依次离开了厨房，莱姆斯、莉莉、和詹姆，都透过厨房窗户看着西里斯抓住弟弟，轻柔地掰开他血淋淋的手。这么远的距离他们只能听到喃喃低语。

 

“所以当他说他要 **测试** 一下吐真剂……”詹姆微弱地说。

 

“挺聪明的，其实，”莉莉说。“我很惊讶他居然想得出来。”

 

“有点残忍了吧？”詹姆说。

 

“雷古勒斯 **可是个** 食死徒。”莉莉提醒他。她从厨房窗户里观察着他们。“反正，”她语气随意地说，“假装疼痛很难，假装生气比较容易。你说是不是，莱姆斯？”

 

有时候妻子的观察力还是会吓到詹姆。过去五个月来，她也被困在各种各样的安全屋，常年处于某种遥远而模糊的危险之中，在无聊和恐惧的联合夹击下日渐崩溃。当然，他们的幽闭恐惧症各有不同——西里斯偏执，詹姆焦虑（与哈利相关）——但莉莉能够注意到所有事的完全不同的方面。

 

莱姆斯深呼吸。“是个测试，没错。”

 

詹姆被痛苦地提醒着为什么莱姆斯是他们的朋友——因为他聪明，因为他会察言观色。因为他一里之外就能嗅出一个糟糕的计划。没有月亮脸，掠夺者可能只是一个笨拙的捣蛋三人组。不对，当然，两人组。他很怀疑彼得能否多忍受詹姆和西里斯两个人一秒。

 

现在，他第二长久的老友正用这样一种表情看着他，仿佛一字一句地吐出花哨的拉丁语，你也有份吗，布鲁图（注3）？

 

詹姆想回答， **别看我，我只是在尽力优化过河问题** ！但这对他的表达能力来说也太超过了。

 

“你什么意思，莱姆斯？”莉莉问。

 

听到这，莱姆斯挤出一个疲惫的微笑。“间谍可不会在雷古勒斯竹筒倒豆子畅谈如何扳倒伏地魔时坐以待毙，对吗？”

 

“西里斯该不会觉得——是你吧？”莉莉眨了一次眼睛。“凤凰社里那么多鬼鬼祟祟的人——”

 

“我本不想告诉你，”莱姆斯毫无幽默感地说，“但我 **就是** 社里鬼鬼祟祟的人之一。”

 

莉莉阴郁地大笑起来。“好吧，”她说。“但你知道我什么意思。”

 

“但也说得通，”莱姆斯说。“就像西里斯会满足于被随便哪个邓布利多拐来的怪人背叛一样。那可太缺乏伟大的艺术性了，不是？”

 

“要我去吼他一顿吗？”莉莉说。

 

“有用吗？”莱姆斯说。“你也知道西里斯有了想法是什么样。不到黄河心不死，不撞南墙不回头。让他撞。我们做好自己分内的事。那更重要。”

 

莉莉沉默了很久。然后她说，“你知道，其实现在，我们神奇地有了解决方法吧。”

 

“是啊，”莱姆斯说。“我相当确信这一天结束之前西里斯就会试着给我下吐真剂。如果他真能鼓起勇气对质的话。”

 

“答应我到时候告诉他‘滚你丫的蛋’？”

 

“我该说的都说了。”莱姆斯说。

 

“哦，我真想回到以前简单的时候，”莉莉无可奈何地叹了一口气。“格兰芬多扣十分。”

 

然后她注意到了她的老公。“詹姆，”她说。“你怎么这么安静。”

 

詹姆盯着他的鞋子。百分之九十九。他百分之九十九确定莱姆斯不是间谍。他敢赌上自己的命吗？

 

他敢赌上哈利的命吗？

 

“我们等，”他说。

 

说得容易。西里斯一秒都不想浪费，一个小时变得越来越无聊。莉莉英勇地试图开启对话，但收效甚微，考虑到各方都只想倒在沙发上一睡不醒。

 

“你知道吗，莱姆斯，我在地下室有个装备齐全的魔药实验室，”莉莉忽然提议。“也不费什么事。要我帮你调一副止疼剂吗？”

 

莱姆斯条件反射般地直起腰，就好像发现自己暴露了某个秘密。“我很好。”他说。詹姆终于明白为什么每次他这么做的时候莉莉那么恼火了。

 

“我听说任务进行得不太顺利？”莉莉说。

 

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“我去之前没抱什么期望，”他说。“我必须说我还是期望太高了。”

 

“典型的邓布利多咯，也就是说。”莉莉咕哝道。

 

在莉莉辛苦维持对话的间隙，詹姆跑去检查了一下房子四周的防护咒（依然坚挺），又去检查了一下哈利（还在打鼾），他正在严肃考虑要不要去喂喂猫浇浇花，这时，西里斯让他们进去。

 

“终于，”莉莉说。

 

雷古勒斯靠着墙，脸色惨白得像张纸。他那体贴的哥哥多半给了他一支麻瓜香烟。真是开始抽烟的好时候啊，詹姆想。西里斯他自己，站在雷古勒斯身边，看上去至少抽了三根了。

 

“所以，”莉莉说，抱起双臂。“我们要怎么干掉伏地魔？”

 

“说来话长，”西里斯说，他的语气稍微有点透不过气。“邓布利多会愁死的（注4）。”

 

“还有呢，”莉莉说。

 

“典型的伏地魔，”西里斯说。“复杂，肮脏，黑魔法。我相信我们肯定会来回讨论一百万次，但是——”

 

他直起身子，甚至收起了吊儿郎当。他谁也没看，继续说道。“在这个故事离开厨房之前——在你们中的 **任何人** 离开厨房之前——我想还有一个问题需要回答。”

 

他把玩着魔杖，对雷古勒斯说。“你说我对友谊太有信心，”他说。“好吧，这就是我失去信心的样子，高兴了吗？”

 

“这不适合你，”雷古勒斯看着他，眼神敏锐。“如果你想知道间谍——”

 

“那好，”西里斯说。这个关头，詹姆还以为他做不到如此冷淡。“是谁？”

 

长长的停顿。然后雷古勒斯说。“我不知道。我只在集会上见过他一次。他戴着面具和斗篷。他的间谍都会戴。”

 

“嗯，我们知道，”西里斯说。詹姆没有错过他向桌上吐真剂偷瞥的那一眼。“那你能告诉我们点什么？他多高？”

 

“难说，”雷古勒斯说。“他当时跪着。比黑魔王矮多了，我敢说。”

 

“我从没想到我会问这个，”西里斯说。“但黑魔王多高？”

 

雷古勒斯轻笑。“没有你想的那么高。”

 

西里斯深吸一口气，握紧了手中的魔杖。“有他高吗？”他说。

 

然后杖尖指向莱姆斯。

 

“西里斯，你他妈 **混蛋** ——”莱姆斯几乎是低吼。他也伸手摸魔杖。

 

但雷古勒斯却在大笑。“当然不是。你在开玩笑吗，哥哥？你认为是 **卢平** ？你知道他去斯诺登尼亚捅了多大娄子吗？”

 

“多谢注意，”莱姆斯说。他有点被安抚了，但对此也肉眼可见地不悦。他还没有收起魔杖。

 

“哦，黑魔王注意到了，”雷古勒斯说。“他绝对注意到了。你以后可能得小心点。”

 

一丝犹豫，一些恼怒。“收到。”莱姆斯说。

 

雷古勒斯转向西里斯。“再说了，卢平是威尔士人。你们的间谍没什么口音，但非要说的话——”

 

走廊里传来“砰”的一声。他们脚边，猫发出嘶声。

 

“我觉得是——”

 

一个黑色的人影徘徊在厨房门外。

 

“约克郡。”雷古勒斯说完。

 

彼得破门而入，瞄准布莱克兄弟，将死亡的绿光充斥厨房。

 

 

注1：飞离死亡先生，伏地魔Voldemort翻译成法语就是“飞离死亡”的意思。这里莉莉指的是刚刚死里逃生的雷古勒斯。

注2：柴郡猫（Cheshire cat）是英国作家刘易斯·卡罗尔创作的童话《爱丽丝梦游仙境》中的虚构角色，形象是一只着嘴笑的猫，拥有能凭空出现或消失的能力，甚至在它消失以后，它的笑容还挂在半空中。

注3：原文Et tu, Brute? 是一句拉丁语名言。被后世普遍认为是凯撒临死前对刺杀自己的养子布鲁图说的最后一句话。凯撒是罗马共和国的将军，执政官、独裁官，战功显赫，后期走向独裁，罗马元老院对其日益膨胀的权力不满，于是谋杀了凯撒。凯撒身中23刀，倒在庞培的塑像脚下气绝身亡。凯撒的助手、挚友和养子布鲁图也参与其中，于是这句话被广泛用于西方文学作品中，代表背叛最亲近的人。西方现代三月会说一句话叫Be aware of the Ides of March（小心三月中旬），是因为刺杀事件之前有人警告凯撒，让他“小心三月中旬”。3月15是罗马人还债的死线，后来也因为凯撒之死而出名。

注4：原文很好玩，是Dumbledore will have kittens. Have kittens这个短语来自中世纪，当时人们对猫普遍存在迷信，例如，婚礼上出现黑猫是吉祥与多产的象征，而怀孕的妇女相信，如果自己在不知情的情况下吃掉了猫自慰过的食物就会生出小猫而不是婴儿。因此这个短语是一种表示自己担忧、焦虑的夸张说法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：…抱歉用了同一个悬念两次！我保证下不为例！下一章：莱姆斯！


	4. 莱姆斯（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：好嘞，我本来说下周末更新第四章也是最后一章的，结果两件事发生了：第一，它长得超出了控制（目前已经远超9000字了）；第二，我还蛮喜欢第一部分的（虽然POV写法很有趣，但我可喜欢写莱姆斯了，么么）另外那个悬念挂在那儿已经两章了，我有点于心不忍。我想趁大家还对第二章彼得的疯狂内心独白记忆犹新时把这章更了，因为本章直接呼应了那部分。
> 
> 那么，话不多说，上第四章（上）！第四章（下）下周末很快就来。  
> （再说一遍，太感谢大家的精彩评论和其他反馈了，你们让我好开心，也让我写得更快 ^^）

**雷古勒斯，1981年1月**

 

雷古勒斯不确定时间是怎么过去的，或者怎么在他没注意时就过去了那么久。

 

格里莫广场曾是时间缺位的。或者：它曾不过只是时间，乔治王朝的恢弘外观，十八世纪的波斯地毯，维多利亚时代的四柱床，还有花园里六百年的老橡树。那里曾是等待夏日终结的一生，现在时间却变得黯淡无光、悄无声息，像他脚下的诡谲阴影。空气里充满了它的瘴气。

 

窗帘里长了狐媚子，木头里爬进了蛀虫。他应该早点离开的。

 

他的母亲也在急速消亡，就像终于重见天日的大理石雕像。看这幅光景，是无情的冰雹和无尽的寒霜。雷古勒斯愿意想成是因为父亲的去世，但不是，是因为雷古勒斯从某种死亡里死里逃生，把 **那东西** 带了回来。某种意义上说，那东西现在是三样：雷古勒斯卧室里的挂坠盒，西茜图书馆里的日记本，还有贝拉夏宫里的茶杯。后两个都很安全，直到他去把它们取回。

 

三个一定够了，他想：格里莫广场快死了，如果三样东西都洗不清雷古勒斯的罪孽，那恐怕六个、九个、十二个也不能。

 

（到底有多少个？他以为黑魔王是疯了，但把灵魂切成三片、六片、九片、十二片？这已经不是疯不疯的问题了，这完全上升到另一个层面了。）

 

那东西伸出黑色的触须，扭曲、缠绕、包裹着它能找到的每一分黑暗，而格里莫广场最不缺的就是黑暗，沃尔布加·布莱克最不缺的就是黑暗。雷古勒斯说不出它在编织什么，一枚茧，一张网还是一个巢，总之他的母亲都在正中央。

 

他的母亲待在她的卧室。她无法忍受画室，挂毯让她抑郁，所有人都要么死了要么被烧掉要么在打一场必输无疑的仗。其他地方都太冷。她更喜欢窗边的摇椅，那里能够俯瞰花园，还有那棵古老橡树。

 

“母亲，”他说，走到她面前。

 

她眼都没抬，只是挥了挥手，这挥手的动作现在越来越熟悉。见这不起作用，她说，“去和画像说。”

 

雷古勒斯强压下告诉她“画像 **疯了** ”的冲动。可怕的是他理解她为什么要请人画这幅肖像：她不愿再跟任何人说话。但这并不意味着一幅画像就能做得更好。

 

尤其是那一幅。

 

“我要走了，母亲，”他说。

 

沃尔布加注视着窗外的橡树。树冠满是槲寄生，几乎能听到园艺魔法的嗡鸣。

 

“树生病了，”她说。“它需要修剪。”

 

雷古勒斯一言不发。树快死了，杀死它的正是槲寄生。

 

“十六代布莱克都用那棵树的树枝做魔杖，”沃尔布加说。

 

除了现在这代，布莱克家快断子绝孙了。雷古勒斯正欲重复一遍，沃尔布加却终于说道，“一次还不够吗？”她说。“你多年前就走过一次了。离家出走，真是可耻，我哭了整整一年——”

 

他把一只手搭在她肩上。“是我，雷古勒斯。”

 

她不耐烦地吸吸鼻子。“你，”她说，“你死了。”她没有说， **我哭了整整** **一年** 。强烈的感情总是给他哥哥的，总是如此。

 

她的卧室也还挂满了克利切张罗的圣诞装饰，绿色的冷杉，旋转的银星，但蜂蜜蜡烛从未点燃。雷古勒斯任由时间一分一秒地过去，好让母亲串起回忆。

 

然后他说，“还没死透。”

 

“你曾是个好孩子，”她说话的方式一成不变：就像背诵她很久以前便烂熟于心的台词。“我们家的骄傲。你曾为正义而战——”

 

“我现在也是，”雷古勒斯说。“谢谢你的好话，母亲。”

 

他真心希望他的家族最后会以他为傲，他的母亲，纳西莎，甚至贝拉特里克斯。他不确定他们能不能做到。他们必须首先改变，而改变可不会轻易降临到最高贵而古老的布莱克家族。

 

改变亦没有轻易降临于他。

 

“你有你哥哥的消息吗？”她突然问。他的母亲有时候就是会这样，当她没有把他和西里斯混为一谈的时候。她会突然精神抖擞，追问起他，雷古勒斯不知道是她认为西里斯还会给他写信，还是她想知道他有没有最终落入敌手。

 

“最近没有。”他说。

 

“他来参加葬礼了，你知道吧。”

 

“是么，”雷古勒斯说。“那很好啊，不是吗。”

 

她指的只可能是那一场葬礼。雷古勒斯对此的记忆很模糊，并且还不是因为他当时悲痛欲绝。好吧，他的确悲痛，但不是为了他那已故的父亲。不过，他很确定要是西里斯出现了，那绝对能穿透他的意识迷雾。光是那之后的轩然大波都令人过目难忘。

 

“江山易改，本性难移，”沃尔布加嗤道。“复方汤剂能骗得过我？他总是对爸爸情有独钟——”

 

 **他真的不是** ，雷古勒斯想。 **他只不过更恨你** 。他的内心轻轻卷起，要相信西里斯做出这等愚蠢之事简直容易得可笑：葬礼上满是他避之唯恐不及的可恨亲戚，守卫是重金悬赏他人头的食死徒，而他就这么走了进来。比较难理解的是他 **为了什么** 。不会是为了荣耀他们的父亲，更不会是为了安慰他们的母亲，那就只剩下——

 

“当然，他很软弱，”沃尔布加说。“一直如此。”雷古勒斯几乎可以看见她的意识焦点飞快掠到几年之前，掠到1976年的夏天——在她开口之前他就知道她要说什么：“我必须那么做，你瞧，我别无选择。”

 

软弱。西里斯回到蛇窝就为了看一眼他的食死徒弟弟过得好不好。这想法古怪地令人心安，就算这肯定只是沃尔布加又一个错误的回忆，又一个偏执的念头。她在每一个陌生人身上都看到复方汤剂，每一顶拉起的兜帽下都是摄魂怪，每一杯茶里都有吐真剂。每一次雷古勒斯进她的房间她都看见西里斯。

 

他得问问他这是不是真的。

 

“我知道，母亲，”雷古勒斯说。“让我们祈祷这是真的。让我们祈祷他如你所想的那么软弱。”

 

沃尔布加叹了一口气，那口气深重得就像她再也不想呼吸。但自负如她也打不过自己的小脑，那讨厌的神经反射，让她不停地呼吸呼吸呼吸，呼吸死去的空气，灰尘，和记忆。“告诉画像，”她戏剧性地说。“告诉她你要去哪儿。她会为你做见证的。她会成为我们唯一留下的东西。”

 

雷古勒斯回想起曾几何时，他留在身后的唯一事物不过是假挂坠盒里的一张潦草便笺。他应该更小心的。他应该更……反正现在，他死定了。但是。

 

依然。

 

如果朝黑魔王竖中指将是他最后的遗言，他觉得也挺好。

 

* * *

 

他的第一直觉是去找西里斯——这直觉积习难改，早在他去上霍格沃茨之前，早在他会说谎之前，干，早在他会说话之前，就已经形成了——但他很快打消了这个念头。没 **时间** 留给第一直觉，不管是他的还是西里斯的。他一露脸就会死的。

 

那，找谁？旧时校长的影像映入他的脑海。他不相信邓布利多（他能把邓布利多扔多远，他就相信他多少），他也不相信邓布利多的鸟社里的任何人，他们的大嘴巴迟早会向黑魔王最有价值的间谍走漏风声，但如果非要挑一个——

 

波特，他想。西里斯亲手选的兄弟。他能管得住西里斯的第一直觉。再说，不可否认，这个选择很实际：至少他知道波特家住在哪儿。那个间谍确保了这一点。

 

伦敦细雨飘摇，但在康沃尔，天空中大雨倾盆。雷古勒斯没费心用防雨咒：迄今为止他还没能挫伤魂器一分一毫，他确信淋点雨伤不了它。他小心地踩翻了波特家周围所有的防护咒。现在屋里的警报应该响得像前两天新年的麻瓜礼炮。很好。他本来也没打算隐秘。

 

最后一道障碍必须从里面解除，所以他等着。草坪对面，门开了，一个女人走了出来，魔杖握在手中。他第一个想起的是她的名字。 **伊万斯** 。第二个想起的是 **泥巴种** 。

 

第三个想起的是当得知女学生会主席是伊万斯时母亲的怒吼。 **血统是维系巫师社会的黏合剂** 。第四个想起的是自己当时很赞同。他现在也会赞同的，如果不是他在单手毁灭巫师社会这条路上比伊万斯走得更远的话。讽刺吗？还是教训？二者皆有？

 

现在还有时间逃跑。她没有理由信任他，她有一千个理由恨死他。一千个理由当场杀了他。雷古勒斯用意志控制自己别动。

 

然后伊万斯笑了。“终于，有人打破这无聊的平静了，”她在草坪另一边吼道。“嘿，西里斯，你的魔杖有多长？”

 

这可让雷古勒斯 **始料未及** 。

 

他很久没见过西里斯了，更久没被除了母亲以外的人误认成他。但，当然了，他们俩一直长得很像，尤其是在这黑暗中，大雨里，他自己又据说已经亡故……“十四英寸，”他 **几乎** 脱口而出，但西里斯·布莱克怎么可能老实回答一个意味这么深长的问题。

 

那好吧，业余戏精的时间到。

 

“这个嘛，其中一个十四英寸，”他拖长音调说，“另一个更是长得难以置信。”

 

停顿。然后，“正确，”伊万斯说。“进来吧，你这令人难以忍受的混蛋。水刚烧开。”

 

他缓慢地踏过草坪。跨进房子的温暖灯光下犹如凯撒跨过卢比孔河（注1），灯光刚打到他脸上他便举起双手。

 

事实证明伊万斯能待在凤凰社里不仅仅是因为她有装饰作用。她瞬间缴了他的械，快到连她自己都惊魂未定。沉默在他们之间疯长。

 

他不知道她看见了什么。她是先认为是西里斯，然后发现他的一举一动都不对劲？还是说她认出了曾经的那个级长？他们两人一起工作过，毕竟。

 

“你想干嘛？”她最后说。

 

他的手一直没有离开她的视线。“求助。”他说。

 

雷古勒斯精于大脑封闭术，所以他一眼就能看出谁不谙此道。他几乎能 **看见** 她脑子里的各种想法天人交战。最后她的自信拔得头筹。或许是她的无聊。“你先喝杯茶，”她不置可否地说。“我去叫西里斯。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

“进来吧，外面下着雨呢。”她倒退着走进房子，不让他离开自己的视线，雷古勒斯保持着安全距离跟进。“脱鞋，”进了走廊，她说道。“另外你要是敢碰我儿子一下，”她补充道。“我就把你 **生吞活剥** 了，明白？”

 

“非常明白。”他说，然后任凭她把自己领进厨房。

 

* * *

 

**莱姆斯 1981年1月**

在一切悬而未决的那一瞬，在巨响和闪光之间，在他隔着厨房窗玻璃认出彼得的脸时，只有两个想法掠过莱姆斯的脑海。

 

第一：准确说来，离他们给雷古勒斯灌下吐真剂过了多长时间？一个小时有了吧。

 

第二：准确说来，他是什么时候相信雷古勒斯多过相信彼得的？是他说“约克郡口音”时，还是早在那之前？

 

所以，必须承认整件事情都有一点不确定，但幸运的是（对他们所有人来说），莱姆斯脑子转得很快，而且他的反应更快，全拜森林里与狼共舞四周所赐，他的反应给锻炼出来了，或者说，被重塑了。

 

高举魔杖横冲直撞的巫师简直是引爆这种反应的绝佳导火索。

 

他直扑咽喉。

 

还有握魔杖的那只手。

 

绿光在他们周围飞舞，尖叫声，嘈杂声，落地声。只有当莱姆斯把彼得牢牢地压在墙上、钳住他的手腕时，他才敢往四周看。

 

詹姆和莉莉躲到了厨房桌下，看上去吓坏了。蜷在他们中间的是米妮，在最初的猫科动物自我保护本能爆发之后已经无聊起来。

 

对面墙体和天花板的一部分塌陷了，一月的夜空露出头来，和这明亮友好的厨房格格不入。西里斯直接扑向弟弟，两人现在都一动不动地躺在瓷砖地板上，魔杖滚得远远的。在一片尘土飞扬中，莱姆斯只能看见他们的轮廓。

 

平静而具有欺骗性。像是雪天。

 

莱姆斯不能乱想，不能是现在。他把注意力扳回到眼前人身上。

 

“丢掉魔杖。”他低吼道，压了压彼得的手腕，只用了十分之一的力气。哦，彼得不知道他有多少力气。

 

莱姆斯能感觉到彼得手臂里的暗流涌动，那魔法刺痛着他的手，就像触摸没包好的电线。彼得竖起了魔杖，他依然能炸掉整个厨房的天花板，只要他想，就能把所有人埋在混凝土之下，然后变身为耗子逃之夭夭，但是他会吗？这时魔法流突然 **暴起** 然后——

 

莱姆斯拧了一下。“咔”的一声在寂静中响得可怕。

 

彼得的魔杖滚到了地上，因为魔法短路而轻轻冒烟。震惊的一秒过去，彼得端着断掉的手腕嚎叫起来。莱姆斯一脚把魔杖踢到炉灶下去。

 

“你觉得你能被警告几次？”他声音嘶哑地说。

 

就像有人解除了魔咒。詹姆和莉莉面面相觑，同时喊出“哈利！”，脸上是一模一样的惊恐表情。眨眼间他们就冲出了厨房，他们能听见在隔壁屋中，莉莉和詹姆大声喊叫，然后是一个不满的、被吵醒的、 **健康** 的宝宝啼哭——

 

“西里斯，说点什么。”莱姆斯命令道，他很小心地不让哪怕一丝情感渗入他的声音。

 

有那么长得能杀人的一秒，什么也没有。然后——

 

“唔。”西里斯说。最先动的是他的手指，他戳了戳雷古勒斯的肋骨。

 

没有惊叫。只有一句不失尊严的“你要是再敢这么做，下一个断的就是 **你的** 手了。”

 

“哦太好了，你还活着。”西里斯心满意足地慢慢从地上爬起来，捡起他和雷古勒斯的魔杖，然后向弟弟伸出一只手。

 

“谢谢。”雷古勒斯安静地说，也从地上爬了起来，他的腿甚至都没有抖。然后他看向莱姆斯，眼睛扫了扫还在歇斯底里的彼得。“今日不顺？”他说。

 

“你根本无法想象。”莱姆斯说。他把注意力转回彼得，他正在莱姆斯的铜钳铁臂下瑟瑟发抖。“原来阿瓦达索命咒还可以是无声的啊。”他像聊天一样地说。

 

“放开我，你这盲目的笨蛋，”彼得说。“那可是雷古勒斯·布莱克，食死徒，你 **知道** 的！”

 

“我知道他是什么，”莱姆斯说。“但你呢？”

 

“我说了放手！”彼得的脸上露出不耐烦，看上去是假装的，还露出太多的事同时要想，这可不假。“你这是干什么，攻击我保护他？除非——”

 

彼得的脸亮了。不完全像是灯泡，但他尽力了。那只手腕 **一定** 很痛。

 

“是你，对不对？”他小声说。“当然，当然——大部分时间都不见人影，不肯吐露的秘密行动，谎言，谎言和谎言——”

 

西里斯漫步向他们走来，他身披泥土和墙纸，可每一个动作、每一个步伐都在宣布他是最高贵古老的布莱克家族继承人。这可能都不是他故意的，只是他压力大的时候的自然落回的保护壳。“你是在暗示月亮脸是间谍吗？”西里斯礼貌地询问。莱姆斯内心觉得这个问题从他嘴里问出未免有些太过了，但目前他不跟他吵这个。

 

“你是没看见这疯子刚刚掰断了我的 **手** 吗？”彼得大叫。

 

“你朝一屋子的人发射死咒，”西里斯说，“这是合理反应。”

 

“我是朝你那食死徒弟弟发射死咒！那 **才是** 合理反应吧，我说！”

 

“我觉得我们又绕回来了，”莱姆斯说。他放开了彼得，几乎是把他搡进厨房椅子里。“你想都别想变成耗子。”他友好地加了一句。“我想米妮今天还没吃过饭呢。”

 

猫咪在他们脚边赞同地喵了一声。

 

西里斯越过彼得的头顶对上莱姆斯的眼睛。他的表情小心而警觉，隐晦地瞟了一眼他留在流理台上的玻璃瓶。莱姆斯的回复是摇头。不用吐真剂。 **至少现在不用。**

 

谎言也有价值，只要你知道如何鉴别。

 

“问个问题，小虫，”西里斯说，“你怎么知道今天过来的？”

 

彼得抬头看他，仿佛在说他不敢相信居然陷入这副田地。但莱姆斯的手还压在他的肩上，西里斯的灰眼睛目光灼灼，他赶紧找补，一如从前在霍格沃茨。仿佛他只不过搞砸了一个恶作剧。

 

“我去找月亮脸了，但他不在家，”彼得说，他的呼吸渐渐趋于平稳。“我在总部收到了他的便笺，说他回来了，说他 **很好** ，但是，你知道——”

 

没人挺身而出接彼得的话，所以他不得不继续往下说。

 

“我很担心！”他说。“月亮脸晚了一周才回来，他满月是在外面过的，你知道这会发生什么。他甚至没亲自回来报到，这也太不像他了，我能怎么想？迪尔本气坏了，扬言要上报他，我好不容易才拦下。”

 

他抬头看着莱姆斯，非常、非常仔细地打量着他，莱姆斯知道，他一定注意到了自己肩膀的沉重，姿势的歪斜。“你 **看上去** 很不好，顺便说，”彼得说，他的声音恰到好处地掺杂着一些担心和一些怀疑。“发生了什么？”

 

“你怎么会不知道，你负责值班，”莱姆斯说。“你收到了我所有的信息。”

 

“信息？”彼得说。“我不记得任何——”

 

“那好，让我来提醒你，”莱姆斯说。“22号我向凤凰社报告了森林里有食死徒活动，要求情报。没有回应。25号我请求紧急增援，没有回应。”

 

他绕过餐桌直面彼得，彼得在他的目光下瑟缩了。“我们被人多势众的食死徒重重包围，孤立无援，十二个男人和女人死在了圣诞节，死得很慢。”他停下不说了，强行把声音里的颤抖挤出。银绞索，毒飞镖。“还有四个孩子。”

 

说完，他别开了视线，哪怕只是为了不让自己去数彼得还剩多少根骨头能被打断。但别的地方也没好到哪儿去，他无法忍受西里斯脸上新换上的关心，抑或是他弟弟脸上一闪而过的——羞耻？惭愧？

 

他重新看向彼得，却看见了他唯一没有预料到的表情。 **惊恐** 。莱姆斯的信心有些动摇。是他弄错了吗？

 

但彼得再度开口。“但你幸存下来了，”他说。他的眼睛闪着光，莱姆斯猜他想模仿福尔摩斯推理时的灵光一现，但传达出来的却只有满满的恶意。“为什么总是你遇到这些不可能的事？为什么总是你幸存？”

 

莱姆斯不是没有问过自己同样的问题。然后，因为他聪明，他想出了答案，或者说一部分答案。因为他是个有魔杖、有霍格沃茨学历的狼人，没格雷伯克残忍，比他更有说服力。邓布利多不是唯一一个珍视这些优点的人。

 

但他可不会现在大声说出来。于是彼得带着一丝胜利的微笑转向西里斯。他转身时握住了自己受伤的那只手腕，立刻看起来有点可怜，又有点可悲。

 

这么多年过去了，他终于把这变成了武器。

 

“我们谈过这个的，大脚板，”彼得说。“你 **知道** 是他。你做过算术了，你 **自己也说过** 不可能有别人。你 **测试** 过他，操他妈的，结果呢？那情报就泄露了。你说你 **明白** ，你说他在这边没有前途，他没有理由为我们而战——你说你 **可怜** 他，真的——”

 

他做了一次深呼吸。“你知道黑魔王在招募狼人，”他补充道。“你知道他向他们许诺了什么。天知道月亮脸有多喜欢游荡——”

 

西里斯脸上血色尽失。这就足以告诉莱姆斯这是真的，他真的说过这些话。对彼得。

 

“我是个傻瓜。”西里斯小声说。

 

“不，大脚板，你现在才在犯傻，”彼得说。他现在终于找到落脚点，声音变得平稳、谅解。“我很抱歉，但这就是真相。你瞧，我理解，大脚板。你弟弟死而复生，不怪你犯糊涂。我 **想都不敢想** 你现在是什么感受。但是听着，听我说完，好吗？是的，他在这儿，但他是个食死徒。我猜他给你喂了好些花言巧语，多半出自黑魔王的命令。他们一定注意到了你和月亮脸，所以他们塞给你一个新的疯主意，指望着你能被带跑。”

 

彼得悲哀地叹了一口气，淡蓝色的眼睛变得水汪汪的。“我理解，我完全理解。月亮脸在你心中至高无上。而你从来不怎么喜欢我。没关系，我都理解。”

 

他说这话时声音甚至有些颤抖。

 

“但外面在打仗，如果你执迷不悟，你就是在 **帮那间谍** 。”

 

和之前莱姆斯一样，西里斯也无语凝噎。雷古勒斯，另一方面，却一脸无动于衷地看着整出闹剧。但他同时也异常警惕。

 

他们身后传来动静。莉莉抱着哇哇大哭的哈利留在了走廊，魔杖寸步不离身，但詹姆走进了厨房。天知道他们在敞开的大门后站着听了多久。

 

“詹姆！终于！”彼得叫道。“快跟我们的傻朋友讲讲道理，好不好？另外如果能麻烦莉莉给我迅速施一个治疗咒就太好——”

 

“不。”詹姆斯。

 

彼得开始冒汗了。“呃，哥们，我知道今天对咱们大家来说都很累，但是——”

 

“你试图杀了西里斯。”詹姆平板地说。

 

“哦，不是吧，你也来？”彼得说，“好吧好吧，我是反应过度了。我承认。但我瞄准的是他弟弟。我看见了一个食死徒，我就出击了，行吗？”

 

“看到他活着你难道一点都不惊讶吗？”莱姆斯终于找回了他的声音。

 

“我惊讶，但是，哈喽？这可是食死徒！”彼得说。

 

“他没带武器！”西里斯猛地说。

 

“他是食死徒！”彼得说。“看在该死的上帝份上。”他抱起双臂，结果疼得抽了抽眼角。

 

雷古勒斯平滑的声音轻轻落入对话，盖棺定论：“你也是。”

 

“他们俩就站在一起，”詹姆说。“你根本没花时间瞄准。”他往前迈了一步。“你不在乎。你炸掉了半个房子——”

 

“那是因为月亮脸——”

 

“我 **儿子** 就在隔壁睡觉。但你不在乎。”

 

“我说了对不起了！”彼得大叫。“看吧，没人受伤！就是个应激反应！ **他** 干过更糟的事你都原谅了！”

 

他指向西里斯。

 

这倒是，莱姆斯条件反射般想，一个可以理解的反应。但在这种情况下，也是完全错误的反应。可能詹姆是虚伪，可能他也只是个凡人，但显然对他来说，伤害他深爱的人和伤害西弗勒斯·斯内普是两码事。

 

“ **无** **声无息** ，”詹姆说，彼得立刻不由自主地闭嘴了。

 

“对不起，哥们，”詹姆苦涩地说。“但你的约克郡口音冒出来了。”

 

他从厨房流理台上拿起那瓶吐真剂，递给莱姆斯。“动手吧，”他说，那声音来自 **男学生会主席，** 来自 **父亲** ，来自 **森林之王尖头叉子** 。

 

“哦哦，让我来。”西里斯说。

 

“不行，”莱姆斯说。“你玩够了，这盘我来。”

 

“但是——”

 

“相信我。”莱姆斯的话饱含强调，仿佛要在他的嘴里爆炸。西里斯至少有脸装得无辜。

 

“再说，”他终于有点在整件事中回过味来，补了一句。“你意识到我们刚刚有多幸运了吗？”

 

他指了指厨房里的洞，伏在餐桌上的彼得，还有空气中跳舞的尘埃。“不。你带你弟弟去安全的地方。你们俩直接去找邓布利多，然后告诉他所有你知道的事。”

 

过了一会，西里斯沉重地点点头。他的弟弟可没那么好劝。

 

“你是不是，不好意思，疯了？”雷古勒斯礼貌地问，“我们不能就这么走进霍格沃茨——”

 

西里斯大笑。“你就瞧好吧。”

 

雷古勒斯没有回答。他年轻的脸上写满了不想走。詹姆溜出厨房，一分钟之后回来，胳膊底下夹着银色的隐形衣。他把它塞到西里斯手上。

 

“我不相信他。”雷古勒斯说。现在摆明了他们必须要走，而且现在就走。他的表情终于有了变化，当晚第一次，露出 **害怕** 的模样。

 

“别担心，小孩，”莱姆斯说。“邓布利多会听你说完的。你刚好有他最欣赏的特质。”

 

“那是——？”雷古勒斯说。

 

“ **用处** 。”莱姆斯说。

 

西里斯吹了一声口哨。“真暴躁啊今天，月亮脸？”转向弟弟，他说，“别害怕，我会全程陪着你的。他会听你说。”

 

“我没有害怕。”雷古勒斯说。啊哦，吐真剂绝对已经失效了。“我只是不信任他。”

 

“哦，行了，”西里斯说。“当个格兰芬多吧！”

 

“当个傻瓜吧，还不如说，”雷古勒斯说。“才出蛇窝，又入——”

 

“如果你想要宠溺，去找獾妈妈吧。”西里斯失去了耐心。

 

雷古勒斯甩了甩头，甩掉一切感情，大脑封闭术重新就位，西里斯抓住他的手臂时他都没反抗。不过，西里斯推着他前进、在他耳边低语时，他看上去就像只待宰的羔羊——不，不是待宰，莱姆斯提醒自己，更不可能是羔羊。最后，雷古勒斯点了点头，屈服了，或者，放弃了。

 

错身而过时，西里斯给了莱姆斯一个表情，深不可测。莱姆斯回了他一个表情，“ **待会儿** ”。然后西里斯便带着他的弟弟出去了，向防护咒外的幻影移形点走去。

 

莱姆斯给了自己一秒钟的时间硬起心肠。

 

然后他说，“咒立停。”彼得大声地吸了一口气。

 

“月亮脸，我的朋友，”他说，就好像刚刚那个力证莱姆斯是间谍的人不是他。“你该不会——该不会要毒死我吧，嗯？”

 

莱姆斯仔细地量出三滴吐真剂，混进一杯自来水。“想什么呢，”他尖锐地说。“没什么好怕的。除非，当然，你对我们撒了谎。”

 

听到这话，詹姆吓了一跳，脸色唰地变白了。“我不想见证这一幕，”他说，然后转身走向他的妻儿，留莱姆斯和彼得两人，独自解开掠夺者最后的、最糟糕的恶作剧。

 

真是点背。

 

“你哪儿也不许去。”莱姆斯说。

 

“这是我家，”詹姆指出。“我想去哪儿就去哪儿。”

 

莱姆斯深深叹了一口气。“你跟他说，莉莉。”

 

莉莉也犹豫了——她看着他们的友谊长大的，如果她不是莱姆斯认识的那个女人，她也想免去丈夫亲眼目睹它毁灭的痛苦。但她同时也是个麻瓜出身的女巫，有些事她比他明白一万倍。

 

“彼得的坦白不会得到法庭承认，如果唯一的见证者是个狼人，”她说。“或是麻瓜出身的巫师。留下，詹姆，你欠他的。”她没有说是谁。

 

“这是我们一手造成的，詹姆，”莱姆斯说。“人们并非生来就是间谍。这从我们之间生长，我们却一叶障目，一无所知，一意孤行。你不能现在背过身去。”

 

詹姆看了他很久。然后点点头。

 

彼得嗫嚅着，扭动着，挣扎着，就是不喝，差点打倒了那价值连城的魔药。莱姆斯抬头看向詹姆，对他点了一下头，终于，詹姆明白了，明白了这可怕的一切：莱姆斯是个狼人，他不能越雷池一步。不能是现在。

 

但詹姆可以，他一直可以，所以他对彼得施了一个无声的夺魂咒，只需要让他好好喝下魔药别洒出来。

 

莱姆斯极力思考。三个问题，他思考着，三个问题他就可以问出来。

 

一。“你为伏地魔工作吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

二。“你向他泄漏过情报吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

莱姆斯犹豫着，因为他不想知道。谁会想呢？这是他们的童年挚友，却在密谋把他们杀掉、栽赃陷害、扔进阿兹卡班。谁会想知道呢？

 

西里斯会，他忽然清晰地意识到，这清晰几乎要炸掉他的脑袋。西里斯从不犹豫戳向 **痛处** 。就算他花了些时间才搞明白，并不是所有他觉得痛的地方，都是背叛。

 

莱姆斯吸了一口气，他知道这是最后一刻，最后一次他还能假装他们是朋友——或许彼得是被强迫的，或许他们恐吓了彼得，或许他们折磨了他，欺骗了他，贿赂了他。或许他只是两权相害取其轻。

 

但这一刻过去了，他们回到现实。没有抵赖，没有谎言，只有答案。

 

三。“为什么？”

 

彼得张了张嘴，现在的他看上去如此心灰意冷，莱姆斯甚至半心半意地想跳起来，一把将他揽入怀中，就像西里斯对他弟弟那样。但是不。因为彼得选择了另一条路。因为彼得毫无悔意。他只是忙于为自己开脱。

 

“我不是精神病，”彼得说。听起来像在念稿。“不像西里斯。我从来没有某天早上醒来，突然决定要毁掉掠夺者。”

 

自此，仿佛洪水开闸。

 

——未完待续——

 

注1:Rubicon 在西方，“渡过卢比孔河”（英语：Crossing The Rubicon）是一句很流行的成语，意为“破釜沉舟”。根据罗马当时法律，任何将领都不得带领军队越过作为意大利本土与山内高卢分界线的卢比孔河，否则就会被视为叛变。这条法律确保了罗马共和国不会遭到来自内部的攻击。公元前49年1月，时任高卢行省总督的凯撒不顾将领不得带兵渡过卢比孔河的禁忌，带兵进军罗马与格奈乌斯·庞培展开内战，并最终获胜，并留下了“骰子已经掷下”（Alea iacta est）的名句。


	5. 莱姆斯（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：大伙，大伙儿？我被吓到了，你们太棒了！谢谢你们的反馈！下面就是我努力结尾又讨你们开心的尝试了。写这篇文的过程真的很开心^^ 期待听到你们是怎么想的！

彼得的证词远非莱姆斯所期待的。糟糕太多了。如果，这么多年以后，这么多事以后，还有人说莱姆斯是浪漫主义者的话，他是会大笑出声的。但出于某种原因，他期待会有一个故事，一个成长轨迹，或许一堂课。某种不一样的新事物。结果他盯着的还是同一块名为“少年友谊”的石头，底部长满了蛆。所有的一切中，他唯独没有料到熟悉。

 

当开闸的洪水减为涓涓细流又慢慢干涸枯竭，一个小时过去了，莱姆斯不确定他们是否真的棋高一着。

 

很多个小时以后，当他们终于如释重负——凤凰社的人来了又走，他们带走了彼得，再三确认了防护咒，用魔法加固过的篷布盖上厨房里的洞——却一点都没有如释重负的感觉。有那么短短的一瞬间，莱姆斯以为今天会是他终于知道未来走向的一天，看来没这么好的运气。

 

莱姆斯准备回家了。但家，是冰冷积灰的公寓，里面只有没读过的书，吃到一半的外卖盒，和冰箱里早已过期的牛奶。所以很自然地，他磨蹭着，在阳台上点燃一支烟，看一月的朝阳升起。日光迷离而黯淡，像高烧的孩子的眼。

 

一呼一吸之间，他感觉最后一丝愤怒也抽离他的脑海、他的身体——而别的东西点点滴滴地潜回。深入骨髓的疲惫，自他踏入公寓发现西里斯和詹姆乱翻他的东西以来就有意忽略。他每一次呼吸都残留着死亡和柴火的气息，每一道无济于事的咒语都带回炮火和硫磺的记忆。他的脖颈和背脊有格雷伯克撕裂的洞，伤口靠白鲜香精和倔强缝合边缘。一个给凤凰社的讯息。那男人说。莱姆斯可不打算帮他传话。但不止，当然不止。这个讯息是给莱姆斯的，提醒他自己的位置。

 

中年简直不能来得更快。

 

在他身后，阳台的门开了又关，进来的人除了西里斯·布莱克还能有谁。 **天** **煞** **孤星** ，莱姆斯想。 **喜怒无常的混蛋** 。彼得的话像飞溅的弹片一样在他的脑海里弹跳。毫不留情，绝无恻隐。但是错了吗？西里斯发出柔和的呢喃声，莱姆斯疲倦地转向男人和孩子。

 

哈利包裹在一个印满卡通龙图案的厚毯子里，只有小小的脸蛋露在外面。西里斯举起他就像举起一张盾牌，好像莱姆斯现在还有力气攻击他似的。

 

相反地，莱姆斯灭掉了烟。要是他在哈利身边抽烟詹姆会抽风的。

 

“这么说，你回来了。”他说。

 

西里斯很快抬头，似乎很诧异自己没被无视。但他很快恢复过来。“莉莉累得在沙发上不省人事，”他解释着自己为什么会出现在阳台上。“我让詹姆也去睡觉。我觉得他应该哭过。宝宝浑身都是湿的。”

 

“更湿了点，应该说，”莱姆斯说。西里斯小心地赔了一个微笑。

 

婴儿应该和西里斯这种人格格不入的，他的皮夹克，他电影明星般洋溢的青春，还有他衬衫边缘探头的纹身。但他抱着哈利的动作熟练而轻松——他们都是，他是他们这群朋友中第一个降生的孩子，光是把哈利传来传去就够他们玩半天了。另一方面，一个悲哀的詹姆，却是大家都不熟悉的领域。

 

莱姆斯故意把注意力转回波特家的花园。花园漂亮得令人吃惊。东躲西藏可能真的挺无聊的，他猜。“詹姆受了很大的打击，”他告诉阳台栏杆外的灌木丛。“但他可能失去的东西比我们都多。而且他也更险。”

 

“我们已经失去了。”西里斯说。他走近了一步，因为，显然，为什么不呢？“我是说，我失去了。我自己扔掉的。真是个傻瓜，呵？”

 

就算现在，他的存在也惊人地难以忽视。不知怎的莱姆斯以为这次又会像六年级那样，六个月的冷战或者更久。但他早该知道。西里斯受不了重复。

 

莱姆斯迟疑地点点头。他无法忍受现在看西里斯的脸，所以他试着引起哈利的注意。但哈利只是在他教父的怀中哼唧蠕动，下定决心要滚下地去。他现在可清醒了，在经历了这样一晚过后，也只有小孩子才能做到如此清醒。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”西里斯问。他通常不会问这种问题，所以莱姆斯花了点时间思考。在疲惫之下的某个地方，他确定他感觉到了 **什么** 。

 

“就像我们躲过一劫（注1），”莱姆斯最后说。顿了一下，他解释道：“麻瓜的一种说法。”

 

“你那些烂破案剧我可一集不落地都看了，记得吗？”西里斯说。“你说得对，躲过一大劫。”

 

呃，这听上去不大对。莱姆斯想。“可能还是擦伤了一点。”他更正道。

 

“嗯，”西里斯说。“彼得呢？”

 

“凤凰社总部。”他还是做不到正视西里斯，但从眼角余光中，他看见他挑起一根优雅的眉毛。

 

“没交给傲罗？”西里斯说。

 

“莉莉和我劝詹姆不要那么做。”莱姆斯说。

 

西里斯还是没表现出丝毫领悟的样子。他迷惑地阻止哈利一个跟头从他怀里翻出去。

 

“哦，你们这些贵族少爷。纯洁得就像新雪，”莱姆斯见他没有反应，最后终于说道。“你们俩真以为自己无敌了是吧？好好想想。如果开庭了——如果他说出——”

 

“让他说。”西里斯带着一贯的无所顾忌说。

 

“未注册阿尼玛格斯最高可宣判五年，”莱姆斯说。“让彼得开口，他就能拿掉两个伏地魔最厉害的对手，就这么简单。我意思是，你听了别太膨胀了，但这很有可能就改变了整个战争的进程。”

 

“我觉得你低估了彼得急于自保的心，哥们，”西里斯说。“说出我们是阿尼玛格斯对他有什么好处，要是能化作老鼠，逃狱就——”他的脑子跟上了他的嘴巴。“噢，这可不是什么好事，对吧。”

 

“伏地魔是那种报复心很重的人，”莱姆斯说。“我怀疑阿兹卡班的墙都无法阻止他。彼得搞砸了，他不会善罢甘休。拿掉你和詹姆——他的报复就达到了。”

 

西里斯点点头，他的表情阴沉下来。当他再度开口时，声音听起来却更年轻了。“你觉得他们真的会定我们的罪吗？都这么多年了，我们当时还是未成年。”

 

“你们现在成年了，依然没有注册，”莱姆斯提醒他。“法律在这一点上可不含糊。”

 

“哦。”西里斯说。每当他青少年时期的斑斑劣迹被旧事重提，他就是这个反应。“那你说怎么办？放了他？还是——”

 

他没说完。莱姆斯知道他想说什么。他也不确定自己能大声说出来，更不要提真的动手。就算彼得的计划真的成功了，他也不确定自己能不能杀死认识最久的老友之一。他很高兴不用走到那一步。

 

“假设我们放了他，”莱姆斯说。“当然，先施完强力记忆消除咒，他得忘掉有关雷古勒斯的一切。他没有地方可去，只能回伏地魔身边。但他已经失去做间谍的价值了。”

 

哦，天哪。莱姆斯想。这么多可能出错的地方。首先他就不相信自己的记忆消除咒能抵抗住伏地魔的审视。

 

“你是说，他得光凭自己的智慧和魔力获得伏地魔的青睐？”西里斯大笑。“那他三个月就玩完了。”

 

 **我们杀了他说不定还仁慈一点** 。莱姆斯想。但他同时想到彼得完美、无声的阿瓦达索命咒，想到他是怎么差一点点就把大家都除掉的，怎么把他们当棋子一样玩弄，然后打了个哆嗦。“别再小瞧他的本事了，”他说。“我听了他的坦白，我——”

 

“跟我说说。”西里斯轻声说。

 

莱姆斯模糊地意识到他在绞手，立刻条件反射般想， **不** 。今天凝视深渊一次就够了。

 

“吐真剂，”过了一会他才说。“一个可笑的老玩意。在没有真相的地方找出真相。坚定不移的信念，错误的结论，误解。重复谎言无数次就会变成真相。彼得就重复太多次了，他被困在自己的谎言里，将其移动、选择、排列组合，直到产生 **意义** 。我知道他为什么要这么做，我知道我们错在哪里，但是——”

 

他知道彼得为什么恨西里斯，那么恨那么恨，莱姆斯永远做不到。他也恨自己，因为他或许应该做到的。尖叫棚屋事件彼得和莱姆斯同是局外人，他们俩都是在第二天才听到故事的全貌。那么，凭什么莱姆斯的反应就是完全正确，彼得的反应就是完全错误的呢？或许他们都半对半错。或许彼得应该恨西里斯少一点，或许莱姆斯应该恨西里斯多一点。

 

这他妈真是太搞他的脑子了。

 

或许西里斯对这事其实思考了很多，因为他说，“我们当时还是孩子。小孩对彼此就是很残忍。”

 

“我们现在依然如此，”莱姆斯说。“你也看到了，如果放任不管，它变质得有多快。”西里斯至少还知道表现出一点点羞愧。

 

“彼得……”莱姆斯继续说。“彼得只是上错了贼船。”

 

这些话脱口而出时听上去几乎很有逻辑，他想。仿佛他已经把他观察到的一团乱麻变成某种可感可触的东西，变成他们可以吸取的一个教训。但没有，他只是挑选了一些算得上匹配的信息并无视了其他，因为真相是，他也不理解这发生的一切。一点也不。

 

因为不管他们俩之间的感情变质得有多厉害——不管他有多想叫西里斯滚，带上他保守的指责、不必要的偏执和早恋的可怜残骸，不管他有多想一个人静静，直到他所剩无几的可悲日子的尽头——今天当他看到彼得朝西里斯·他妈的·布莱克发射死咒，莱姆斯的第一反应居然是径直冲上前去。

 

这就很能说明问题了。除了说明他是个傻瓜。

 

莱姆斯想说点什么，想解释他在撒谎，就像老师讲课一样，简化、省略，直到真相变成谎言，因为小孩子可能不懂量子力学，但他们能懂牛顿第一定律。但这甚至不是牛顿第一定律，这只是一个不小心掉到彼得头上的苹果。但扫一眼西里斯的脸莱姆斯就明白，他无须解释，西里斯已经和他一样茫然。

 

他还是不知道该对这一切作何感受，但突然他很想知道西里斯是怎么想的。说不定会很有帮助。至少，以前有用。

 

所以他把西里斯之前的问题抛回给他，问道：“那你感觉如何？”

 

“我真的不知道，”西里斯单手做了个无助的手势，要不是他还抱着不肯消停的小哈利，这个手势绝对会伸得更远。“好多事，全都挤在一起。我觉得我现在甚至都无法给予他们适当的……关注。但是，如果这还有用的话，对不起。”

 

这句道歉悬在他们之间，像一朵娇艳欲滴的小花。莱姆斯疲倦地考量着它。他并不经常收到来自西里斯的道歉，他也不知道该对这一个怎么办。曾几何时他会给什么拿什么。但现在不了。

 

“你真的说了那些话吗？”莱姆斯说。“对彼得，我是说。说我没有理由为凤凰社而战。说你测试了我。说你可怜我。”

 

西里斯的脸扭曲成一个怪相。“不知道为什么从彼得嘴里说出来就难听多了，”他说。“他让那些话听起来——听起来让我像个糟糕的人。让你像个糟糕的人。那不是我的本意——”

 

“哦，你真该听听他是怎么说你的，”莱姆斯轻快地说。“ **近亲繁殖的疯子** 都是好听的。”

 

西里斯哼了一声。“嗯，他也没完全——”

 

“但你的确说了那些话。”莱姆斯说。

 

清晨具有欺骗性的平静笼罩了他们很久，只偶尔被哈利的啼哭打断。“是。”西里斯最后说。

 

莱姆斯留他在迷失域（注2）多待了一会。但是，宇宙第一大混蛋与否，他认为西里斯还是有权知道真相的。“彼得伪造了证据，”莱姆斯最后说。“我都不知道它们的存在。我以为你只是无缘无故发疯——”

 

“发什么疯？”

 

“我不知道，”莱姆斯尖锐地说。“西里斯·布莱克需要什么理由？除了天是蓝的？我是狼人？”

 

他惊讶地发现（他每次都很惊讶）自己身上尖叫棚屋事件的断口依然锋利。他以为早被那么多次月亮的潮汐磨平了。

 

相当可靠地，西里斯的自贬情绪爆发不会持续太久。“我不再是十六岁的那个我了，”他平静地说。“怎么，你以为我会毫无理由地把你抛弃么？”

 

“你意思是你现在偶尔也会试着遵守做人的最低要求咯？”莱姆斯说。

 

“不，”西里斯说。“不，我不是这个意思！”

 

“那你是什么意思？”莱姆斯说。

 

“我意思是，”西里斯说。“ **对不起** 。我应该相信你的。”

 

这是十分钟之内的第二句对不起了。莱姆斯还是不知道到底该怎么办。

 

或许半推半就。

 

“我也应该表现得更可信点的，”他说。他还是在对着灌木丛说话，但他猜这是个好开头。

 

“这不是你的错——”西里斯开口。

 

“我们知道凤凰社里出了个间谍，”莱姆斯说。“詹姆选择了无视，因为他认为不信任会打垮凤凰社，他是对的。你抓住一条线索就紧追不放，但至少你敢于直面现实。我呢？我选择谁也不信。我对你撒的谎多到我不想承认。我孤立自己，假装凤凰社比我们友谊的裂痕更重要。但这才是问题的关键所在，不是吗？这才是凤凰社成立的意义，这才是我们誓要保护的东西。人们。”

 

“你对我太好了。”西里斯说。

 

“相信我，”莱姆斯说。“我没有。我已经很久没对任何人好过了。甚是想念。”

 

“ **敢于直面现实** 。”西里斯复述道，带着他对自己所有的鄙夷。他偶尔会这么恨自己。“我就是个 **戏精** 。我不满足于被随便哪个凤凰社成员背叛。不，对我来说，必须超凡脱俗，必须是某个我心尖上的人。”

 

他停顿了一下，然后少有的，咀嚼了一下刚说的话。

 

“看呐，”他说。“我他妈还把这扭曲成赞美了。我妈一定会骄傲的。好吧，真相是：我做了我以为正确的事，但没有一刻我不恨它。现在我发现我错了，但我还是恨它。对不起。”

 

莱姆斯绞尽脑汁想说些什么，想反驳这个——但最终，他只是点了点头。他希望给西里斯无罪推定，他想知道如果角色调换他会怎么做。如果西里斯是那个被所有证据指向的人——但现在他只感到深入骨髓的疲倦。

 

于是，他问了西里斯一个他24小时之前绝不会回答的问题。“你弟弟现在在哪儿？”

 

“安全的地方，”西里斯毫不犹豫地说。“在霍格沃茨。顺便，邓布利多向你问好。”

 

“他对这整个——”莱姆斯挣扎着找到那个词。“彼得事件有什么看法？”

 

“没说什么，”西里斯说。“还是宴会演讲那一套。离我们最近的人伤我们最深。笨蛋，哭鼻子，残渣，拧（注3）。听起来挺有意义也挺安慰人。但你真该听听他和雷古勒斯是怎么聊魂器的。”

 

“魂——什么？”

 

“说来话长，”西里斯说。“我说真的，他们俩聊了几个小时。等我们清醒一点我再讲吧。反正，老邓看起来就跟过圣诞节似的。”

 

这么长时间以来第一次，莱姆斯差点大笑。“邓布利多总是看上去像在过圣诞节，”他说，“很大可能是因为邓布利多长得就像圣诞老人。”

 

“哦，这位圣诞老人想让雷古勒斯回伏地魔身边去。”西里斯说。

 

他轻快的语调没暴露出一点情绪，但莱姆斯认识这个男人这么久，足以准确说出他对这项提议会是什么反应。

 

“让我猜猜，”莱姆斯说。“瓷器碎了？”

 

“茶壶和两个茶碟不幸壮烈牺牲，”西里斯耸耸肩说。“雷古勒斯让我停下。我觉得他不喜欢噪音。”

 

“是啊，”莱姆斯说。“我觉得他可当不好食死徒。”

 

西里斯轻声大笑。“没错。”他说。

 

“邓布利多为什么想让他回去？”

 

“哦，原因很多，”西里斯说。“其他已知的魂器都在食死徒手里，而且一切都会变得容易得多，只要——”西里斯揉了揉眼睛。“妈的，我听起来快赶上邓布利多了。反正，我告诉他门都没有，我觉得他就是想在食死徒中再安插一个间谍。”

 

“雷古勒斯呢？”

 

“说他会考虑考虑。”他扭曲了一下嘴唇。“我能看出他不太喜欢这个主意。他看着我的样子仿佛在说，我们为什么让这个老家伙管事？”

 

“我们都情愿自己冒险，”莱姆斯提醒他。“我们需要一个毫无意见就能把别人送上战场的人。”

 

“要这么说，送他上战场我意见可大了。”西里斯尖锐地说。

 

之前哈利一直表现得很乖，但这时他开始哇哇大哭。西里斯弄出声响哄他，但他的心不在焉似乎只让哈利更加生气。他让哈利飞了起来，像个——像个飞机，莱姆斯想，但当然不是，像个飞天摩托才对。但这没能让他安静下来。公平地说，西里斯没花什么心思。

 

“你真的对詹姆说我会是个糟糕的教父吗？”西里斯大声说话压过哈利的啼哭。

 

莱姆斯闭上眼睛。 **只是可惜了那孩子了** ，他想，彼得的话深深地刻在了他脑子里，现在他再也摆脱不掉那强酸腐蚀的痕迹。他说这话的样子仿佛事后才想起，就像彼得不是在一开始就计划好要把这襁褓中的孩子送给伏地魔一样。

 

一言以蔽之，糟糕的教父从来不是问题所在。

 

“你是个糟糕的男朋友，我自我投射了，”莱姆斯说。“这样，你要是能在一分钟之内让他不哭的话我就收回这话。”

 

“一言为定。”西里斯说。哈利哭得更大声了。

 

“他哭只可能是因为三个原因，”西里斯告诉他，一副不受婴儿啼哭影响的样子，他抱着哈利晃来晃去，毫无效果。“要么是饿了，要么是需要换尿布，要么就是他单纯想制造噪音。这种事不难，我只需要找——”

 

他转身，但他要找的莉莉已经在那儿了，就站在阳台门口。他们甚至没听见她出来。

 

“这种事难死了，你个蠢货，”她说。“把他给我，午前茶的时间到了。”

 

莉莉还穿着昨天的衣服，红铜色的头发匆匆在头顶挽成髻，脸上印着沙发靠垫的图案。她脚上只穿着袜子，迈到阳台上时他们都看见她在发抖。她紧了紧身上的浅蓝色围巾。

 

“午前茶？”莱姆斯问，意有所指地看了看初升的太阳。

 

“他吃得很早。“莉莉说。她伸出双臂，西里斯把哈利递给她。哈利的哭声立即从发脾气变为找目标。他一到她怀中便开始扒她的上衣。

 

“我想这就回答你刚才的问题了。”西里斯说。

 

“这不算。“莱姆斯说。

 

莉莉看着他们两个，她眼袋很重，摇摆得像蜿蜒缓流中的一株水草。“哦，你们这些傻瓜。”她说。

 

她没有多说一句话，径直上前给了西里斯一个严肃的单手拥抱，然后又在他脸颊上落下一吻。他没有放手。“谢谢。”他对她的头发说。

 

“谢什么？”她说。显然，这么一大早，她的计划本来是用拥抱替代谈话的。

 

“谢谢你让他进来。”西里斯简单地说。然后他低头捧起她的脸，将嘴唇印在她的额头。莉莉优雅地接受了。

 

然后莉莉转向莱姆斯，踮起脚尖也给了他一个拥抱和一个吻。他很惊讶自己有多珍视这肢体接触，他忘记这种感觉很久了，他抱着她睡意沉沉的身体，感受着她散发出的热量，不顾他的身体因为挤压而拼命抗议。反正，他的身体一直很愚蠢。这些动作的意义很明显：对前方命运吉凶未卜的共同恐惧，对奇迹般死里逃生的共同欣慰。

 

哈利，自然，是唯一一个不理解这整个情况有多危急的人。但他会理解的，以后，莱姆斯想。莉莉没再多说一句话，转身穿过阳台门回到客厅。

 

这下，只剩他们俩了，甚至没有（虽然挺可爱但并不会表达的）哈利挡在他们中间。突然，一切似乎都棱角分明起来。莱姆斯抓住身边没有小孩的机会点燃了一支烟，并递给西里斯一支。都不需要他开口问。

 

西里斯接受了。至少，他们在这一点上还是有共同点的。

 

用香烟慢性自杀。真是个好开头。

 

“我以为会有更多的事改变，”西里斯最后开口道，他看着烟雾缭绕、混入清晨冰冷的空气。“今天非同凡响。我以为这一定会改变一切。但结果——我们在聊放过彼得，我们在聊把我弟弟送回去。”

 

“我们在聊了。”莱姆斯指出。

 

西里斯警觉地看着他。“是啊，”他说。“这倒不假。”

 

“你无从知道什么变了什么没变，”莱姆斯说。“我们躲过了一劫。我们不知怎地躲过了一场灾难，而我们甚至连它什么形状都不知道。”

 

“不，我们知道，”西里斯说。“它长着詹姆莉莉和哈利的形状。”

 

 **还有你，还有我** 。莱姆斯没有说出口。 **一个是兽性大发的傻瓜，一个是无所顾忌的怪兽** 。彼得的长篇大论依然历历在目。莱姆斯完全知道前方等待着他们的是什么样的命运。他自己像动物一样被击毙，被穆尔赛伯的银斧斩首，或者被芬尼尔·格雷伯克奴役，做伏地魔的走狗，不管他愿不愿意。西里斯会被关在某个不知名的地方，不值一提，回天乏术，距离死亡仅一步之遥，被困在阿兹卡班、格里莫广场或是永生永世不得翻身的夺魂咒。

 

而雷古勒斯，恐怕早已死在波特家的厨房里，他的身体一尘不染，除了他来时就已有的伤疤。而他的秘密和他一起进了棺材。

 

西里斯低头看着手中的烟，刹那间，无眠之夜、肾上腺素和躲过的劫都追上了他。“哦上帝啊，”他说。“如果——”

 

于是莱姆斯上前。他无法不这么做，莉莉开了拥抱的头，现在轮到他们来完成。

 

他敞开怀抱的时候做好了疼痛的准备，但是当然西里斯有注意，避开了他伤痕累累的左边、撕裂的脖颈和背脊。其他的每一个地方，他都抓得紧紧的。

 

他们躲过了一劫。莱姆斯提醒自己。那为什么却感觉像正好走入了它的圈套？仿佛他们曾经是怎样的人、他们曾经以为自己是怎样的人、他们本可以成为怎样的人，都被统统推翻，被一种新的疯狂的现实取代。

 

莱姆斯敏锐地注意到西里斯的手悬在自己伤口上方。

 

“你想谈谈吗？”西里斯说。“关于在森林里发生的事。”

 

这通常是莱姆斯的台词，或者曾经是，在那遥远的以前（奇怪，已经遥远了吗？）。 **今天不** **要** 。莱姆斯想。今天不要明天不要最好森林里的尸骨化为尘土也不要。但或许他可以谈谈差不多的事。有些事想要出来，今天似乎正是那种日子。

 

他发现他自己屏住了呼吸，于是下意识地呼出一口气。“我差点回不来了。”他说。

 

他本以为会面临一个尖锐的、偏执的问题，但西里斯可能现在明白了。“彼得截了你的信，对不对。”

 

“我以为社里放弃我了，”莱姆斯说。“我以为他们觉得我死在森林里没什么大不了。所有那些死去的人，他们 **信任** 我，而凤凰社从来不——”他轻声笑了，不然他担心自己会哭。

 

西里斯的手抚摸着他的后脑勺。温暖，几乎令人安心。

 

“我会去的，”他说。“如果我知道你有危险。你知道的，对吗？无论如何，我绝对会去的。”

 

这话真是太 **西里斯** 了。当然，这种做法也十分西里斯。或许没被检验反而是件好事。

 

“我以为你快到崩溃的边缘了，”莱姆斯说。“不，别争，崩溃是有边缘的，我们大家都有。我知道，因为我也到过。圣诞节之后我以为我就说拜拜了。和天杀的凤凰社说拜拜，我意思是。我觉得我应该从这个社会边缘消失，从你偏执狂的手里消失。”他颤抖地吸了一口气。“瞧，到头来你是对的。”

 

“狗屁。”西里斯的口才还是那么好。“你回来了。”他指出。

 

“我讨厌自我实现的预言，”莱姆斯说。西里斯知不知道在威尔士冰天雪地的森林里有多冷？周围的人都死光了。“再说，我的房租付到了一月，我开始想念睡在床上了。”

 

西里斯哼了一声。“我不觉得那张床垫可以算床。”

 

“哦，那是你的幸运。”莱姆斯咕哝，但是西里斯听见了，他笑了笑，就那么一小下，然后莱姆斯想，西里斯完全明白要是他还能睡在那张硌死人不偿命的床垫上他有多幸运。不过也有可能不是笑声。

 

今天，什么事都不能完全确定。

 

“去他妈的战争，”西里斯口齿不清地说。“老子烦死它了。”

 

他们结束了拥抱，但只分开了一点点，他们依然呼吸着同一团空气，近到可以接吻，或者，近到可以说悄悄话。因为接吻游戏显然得再等等。

 

“你想的是什么？”莱姆斯抓住一个突然的冲动。“昨晚召唤守护神的时候。”

 

“为什么问这个？”西里斯说。莱姆斯为时已晚地想要找一个借口，任何事都行，除了他的守护神咒一直很烂，因为他召唤不出来。如果说这个世界上有谁召唤不出守护神，那绝对应该是西里斯，他有一屋子阴魂不散的记忆。

 

“就好像这场战争把它们都污染了，”莱姆斯说。“我的回忆。就好像它们在战争面前不值一提。特别是现在，就好像，一直以来，我都 **错过** 了一些东西，忽略了一些东西……就好像我的回忆应该是不开心的……”

 

在莱姆斯的头脑风暴汇聚成一个关于他自己的崭新事实之前，西里斯犹豫的手指封住了他的唇。 **别动那些回忆** ，这个姿势仿佛在说。 **你以后还用得上** 。

 

“今天，我的弟弟死而复生，”西里斯简单地说。“而且他就站在我的面前。在那一刻，我没有去想这意味着什么。我没有去想，他可能是个假冒的，是个骗子。我紧紧抓住那种感觉没有松手。我的守护神就……出现了。因为它认出了他。我觉得我都没有费劲召唤它。”

 

他的笑容转瞬即逝，但他的确笑了。这是莱姆斯许久不曾见过的：幸福。

 

这是他想再次让它出现的笑容。曾经，他是可以做到的那个人。

 

“你能再做一次吗？”莱姆斯说。

 

西里斯不解。“召唤守护神？”

 

“你能不去想吗？”莱姆斯说。“你能抓住一种感觉不松手吗？”

 

“啊，”西里斯说。“能啊。这大概是我最擅长的事了。你知道，在这……一切之前。”

 

莱姆斯点头，缓慢而蓄意。“我厌倦了浪费时间，”他说。“上一次，我花了六个月才原谅你。一直想一直想一直想。照这个速度下去，我们死了可能都不会和好。”

 

听到这话，西里斯退了一步，在他们之间留出一些真正的、虽然极微的距离。他好奇地望着莱姆斯。

 

当然，莱姆斯的大部分深思熟虑都在内心进行，而这些深思熟虑如下：他厌倦了被当玩偶耍，或者棋子。这一次他不会让彼得赢。

 

“你想说什么？”西里斯问。

 

“家，”莱姆斯说。“我要回家。我累了，我需要睡觉。”

 

他差一点说不出口。但去他妈的，他是个格兰芬多，管他是好是坏。这就是为什么在思考了很久之后，莱姆斯加了一句。“你也来吗？”

 

仿佛是为了强调他这句话，他上前一步，合上了他们之间的微小距离。西里斯的手臂再次环抱着他，坚实，温暖，闻起来像皮革和香烟。他感觉到，而不是看见，西里斯缓慢地点头。“要是你还要我的话。”他说。

 

“我只问这一次。”莱姆斯说。

 

西里斯大笑。“那，走吧，”西里斯说。“我带你回家。”

 

——全文完——

 

注1：原文Dodged a bullet 

注2：limbo 迷失域，又名地狱边缘。是罗马天主教神学概念中地狱或天堂的边缘，作为未受洗的婴儿和在基督到来之前死去的义人死后的住所。今指一个被遗忘的地区或状态。

注3：笨蛋、残渣、哭鼻子、拧，语出邓布利多。一种说法认为笨蛋指拉文克劳眼中的其他学院，哭鼻子指格兰芬多眼中的其他学院，残渣指斯莱特林眼中的其他学院，拧指赫奇帕奇眼中的其他学院，这四个词指某学院对其他学院的偏见，邓布利多的用意在提醒学生们要避免成见、团结统一（参见笨蛋，哭鼻子，残渣，拧，来自哈波第一部的校长讲话，求翻译………? - JACKIEXIA的回答 - 知乎https://www.zhihu.com/question/22378728/answer/21255013）也有说法认为，这几个词没有什么特别的意思，只是为了展示邓布利多的古怪，因为他之前说“Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words.”然后他就真只说了a few words

注4：很遗憾，这个活动已经过期了，看今年吧……我预感神曲太太应该还能再提。如果看到这里你喜欢的话，麻烦去原文给太太点个kudos啦！链接：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281801/chapters/30936303>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话（注4）：如果你喜欢这个故事（我希望你喜欢），能不能帮忙在尖叫棚屋组织的年度掠夺者奖里投上一票？因为这篇文被提名最佳抓马/虐心（我最擅长的领域^^） 投票链接：https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGm5P_Ehq5Sjxdut6wJd71jZbh1EMQLREyDFhXlqhVfJ3VuA/viewform (until 22nd October 2018).
> 
> 哦我现在还有汤不热了：@funnydivine 记录我的扯淡和同人画和其他。


End file.
